Femme Seule Recherche Vengeance
by top cerise et coccinellealbinos
Summary: Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te venger, ton statut de préfète t'en empêche. Mais j’ai une solution pour toi, proposa Ginny. Une idée à laquelle même Voldemort n'aurait pas pensée... Et un conseil qu'Hermione n'aurait pas dû suivre...
1. Prologue

**OYE! OYE!**

**Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!**

**Et ce tour s'appelle... Femme Seule Recherche Vengeance**

Donc pour tous ceux qui nous connaissent deja, pour bien sur tous ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas mais qui auraient grand interet a nous connaitre, et evidemment pour notre propre plaisir, nous avons ecrit une deuxieme fic a deux.

Les perso sont pas a nous et bla et bla et bla, ca se passe apres le cinquieme livre et bla bla bla, si vous reviewez pas vous allez mourrir d'une crise cardiaque et bla et... Minute, ca, c'est important!

Et puis, les bons moments pour lire notre fic:

Ils sont tous bons... sauf quelques exceptions:

-Quand une enclume de bateau vous tombe sur la tete...

-Quand votre soeur veux ecouter Winny the pooh alors qu'elle a 45 ans...

-Quand tu vois n'importe quelle vedette qui embrasse l'une d'entre nous... ah non desolées .. ca c'est hors contexte...

Alors amusez-vous et... rewiewez, please.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Dès que j'ai eu quitté la gare de Londres, il a été sur mes talons. Il m'a suivi quand j'ai franchi la porte de _mon _compartiment, ensuite il m'a suivi jusqu'au compartiment des préfets. Il me collait aux basquets où que j'aille. Et il ne ratait pas une seule occasion pour me faire sentir inférieure, me traitant de tous les noms, insultant ma famille et mes amis. Ma stratégie de cette année était de l'ignorer. Car dans le passé j'avais tout fait : l'insulter, le frapper, le menacer, envoyer Ron le frapper. Non mais! Il voulait me ridiculiser? Ridiculiser mes amis et ma famille? Qu'il le fasse! Je me foutais de toute façon de se connard peroxydé.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Draco Malfoy. En fait, je le détestais bien avant de le connaître. Cette espèce de connard blondin avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais supporter. Ses manières de snob, son air arrogant, et son sourire exécrable affiché en permanence sur son visage. À la seconde ou je l'avais vu, quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me disait : tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ce gars-là. Intuition féminine, sûrement! Mais, depuis le début du voyage, je devais me le coltiner au derrière, et il me semblait pire que jamais.

J'étais donc exaspéré en arrivant à Poudlard. J'en ai oublié la beauté de ce domaine si fantasmagorique. Ces tours anguleuses donc personne ne voyait les toits : les nuages noirs de la nuit cachant les pointes. L'atmosphère si léger. Non! Je n'avais pas la tête à regarder les nuages alors que Malfoy venait de sortir des fausses dents de lapin pour m'imiter…

– _Je m'appelle Granger_, chantait a tue tête Malfoy, t_ous ce que j'aurais dû avoir en seins, je l'ai eu en dents. Tout ce que j'ai dans cerveau c'est de l'eaaaaaaauuuuu_.

J'avais réussi à garder le contrôle. Oui oui! Je ne lui avais pas lancé le Avada Kevadra… Non. J'ai simplement contourné Harry qui était derrière moi, je l'ai agrippé par le col et je lui est hurlé à moins de deux millimètres du visage.

**– J'ai mal entendu j'espère?**

**  
– **Ça dépend, me répondit Jeudi Pearson, une cinquième année de Serpentard. Si tu as entendu : « j'ai mal aux dents… vite ! un docteur! », oui, tu as mal entendu. Si par contre tu as compris : « Je m'appelle Granger, tous ce que j'aurais dû avoir en seins je l'ai eu en dents. Tous ce que j'ai dans cerveau c'est de l'eau », eh bien tu a bien entendu, chérie.

– Toi si tu n'étais pas plus jeune et si je n'étais pas préé….

Zut! J'étais préfète! Et je venais de faire preuve de violence envers un autre préfet. Ciel! Je n'aurais plus aucune autorité après cela. Ça, si je restais préfète.

– Je vous l'avais dit ces _gryfifi_, pas capable de finir une seule phrase correctement, annonça Malfoy, un sourire méprisant au visage. Après plus de 2 minutes d'effort mental, oups! Leurs cerveaux bloquent.

– Toi ! Merdeux petit personnage, je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller mais un jour tu te mordras les doigts pour ce que tu viens de me dire. La seule raison qui m'empêche de te lancer dans le lac, c'est que je suis préfète.

– Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu voulais, parce que à cause de tes cheveux, tu ne verrais même pas ou se trouve le lac!

(pov Draco)

Je l'ai suivie dès mon arrivée à la gare. Ha! Cette Hermione Granger! Toujours aussi sexy. Nouveau cette année, elle est moins blême; elle est sûrement sortie un peu de ses livres, cet été. Mais voyons, à quoi je suis en train de penser? Cette sale sang-de-bourbe? Rien de plus qu'une ennemie, voilà tout.

Je l'ai encore insultée durant tout le trajet du train. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié cette petite chanson composée juste pour elle…

Ce que j'aime bien de Granger, c'est sa façon d'être imprévisible. Parfois, elle reste impassible, parfois elle se met en colère… On fait souvent des paris sur comment elle va réagir, moi et Goyle. Mais ce qu'il m'a proposé ce matin, ça serait de la folie. Juste de la folie.

_Il voulait que je lui pogne une fesse et lui faire croire que c'était un accident._

Elle me cracherait au visage, les filles ne voudraient plus de moi et je serais renvoyé. Mais si je le faisait pas je perdais mon honneur de mâle…

Dilemme… J'ai choisi… Mon honneur. Un visage, ça s'essuie. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu caresser cette saloperie de sang-de-bourbe.

Donc je suis entré en classe de potion le premier lundi de cours et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

– Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy? T'es en manque de sexe? Ton père te manque? Ou bien les deux sont peut-être liés, qui sait…

– T'as raison, cocotte, je suis en manque de sexe… Et t'es en plein mon genre…

Et là, je me suis approché d'elle malgré sa face de fille complètement outrée et le lui ai caressé la fesse. Bordel quelle sensation! J'étais le roi! J'avais triomphé! Elle m'a giflé.

Ouais ben il y a un mauvais côté à tout, non?

(Pov de hermione)

L'après midi était beau et le soleil rayonnait comme jamais. Quelques nuages moutonneux semblaient seulement là pour nous faire réaliser à quel point le ciel était d'un bleu étincelant. Pourtant, quand je sortis prendre l'air, tout me semblât terne et sombre. Même le chant des oiseaux sonnait amer à mes oreilles. L'odeur de l'herbe coupée et des fleurs; elle était moisie et putride.

Je soupirai. Mon bonheur de l'été était disparu depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Maintenant, je ne pouvais que voir la laideur et sentir un flot de colère influer dans mon cœur.

Je ne pouvais dire ce qui me rendait si morose… Les insultes de Draco Malfoy? Ses gestes insultants à mon égard? Ou simplement le fait que personne avant lui ne m'avait porter autant d'attention. Personne dans cette école, excluant les Gryffondor, ne faisait attention à moi. Pas le moindre élève d'une autre maison ne me disait bonjour. Même pas les préfets. Il y avait seulement Draco Malfoy. Et s'était simplement pour m'insulter, me malmener et me faire souffrir.

Tous le monde ne parlait plus que de Potion : Malfoy qui avait _accidentellement_ mis sa main sur mon derrière. Du moins cela était la version officielle de Rogue. Pourtant il avait tout vu ce vicieux. Non seulement il laissait son élève préféré me tripoter mais en plus…Il ne le punissait même pas! Le sourire hypocrite de confusion de Draco avait réussi à berner à peu près tout le monde. Mais pas moi! Non, moi je savais qu'il l'avait voulu. D'ailleurs il allait me le payer.

Je me dirigeai vers le parc. Ginny devait m'y attendre. Elle avait été la seule à me croire pour Draco. Ron lui pensait que j'avais volontairement mis mon derrière sur la main de Draco et Harry lui pensait absolument rien de cette histoire car il ne voulait pas choquer Ron plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je ne comprendrai jamais les réactions de Ron. Pourquoi il se mêlait toujours de la vie d'autrui? Celle de sa sœur, peut-être... mais certainement pas la mienne! Ça non...

Ginny était assise sur un banc me faisant des signes de la main. J'accouru la rejoindre m'assistant à ses côtés.

Bonjour Ginny, c'est la grande forme?

- Mieux que toi, assurément. Tu sais que la rumeur cours que tu aurais délibérément pris la main de Draco pour te la poser au derrière?

- Voyons donc! Qui irais croire de telles sornettes?

- Mon frère…

- Ton frère n'est qu'un idiot! criai-je sans me retenir. Oh…Ginny je m'excuse! J'ai les nerfs à bout…Je ne peut rien faire pour me venger contre ce petit rat!

- Tu parles de Malfoy ou de mon frère? Me demanda poliment Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi même je me le demande... dis-je, esquivant un sourire.

-Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te venger, ton statut de préfète t'en empêche. Mais j'ai une solution pour toi… tu dois connaître le docteur Fred, le grand _psychologue_, Il disait que, au lieu d'être colérique et d'extérioriser ta colère, tu as simplement as écrire toutes tes pires pensés …Alors je t'ai apporter ceci : un parchemin.

- Tu me parles sûrement de Freud non?

Non …je parle de Fred… Je devrais le savoir mon frère a eu son nom en l'honneur de se moldu.

- Hé bien si tu le dis…

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais ce parchemin serait le début de la pire vengeance que aucun être humain n'avait subie avant. À quelques exceptions près…

* * *

Quoi, vous croyez vous en sortir comme ca? Tout le monde doit passer le payage! Une review, allez! 


	2. pOv Hermy Les premières conséquenses

**_TUTUTUTUTUT-TU TU!  
_**

Commentaireà la toppy: La suite de notre histoire merveilleuse, drôle, charmante et surtout...Et puis flûte hein? c'est déja assez non? ok... la ..on a atteint des records! 5 review! merci merci merci..ne lacher pas hein! _JE SUIS SéRIEUSE LA! Vraiment!_ Et merci! Ce chapitre c'est le mien. Juste fait par moi. Commentaire? review! appréciation? review! Vous voulez avoir une suite? review ... Bon c'est clair! maintenant la fic.

Chapitre 1

Un profond silence régnait. Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains et resta un long moment immobile. Quand elle releva la tête, son visage exprimait une expression méprisante, comme si j'avais franchi un cap que je ne devais pas franchir.

–Hermione, ce que tu as écrit est totalement déraisonnable! Voyons…

–Ginny, cela ne tuera personne. C'est simplement pour me calmer, tu comprends? En plus c'est toi qui m'as proposé cette solution! Tu vois comme je suis calme et reposée maintenant?

–Tu es folle dingue Hermy! Si quelqu'un tombe là dessus?

–Je suis une folle dingue calme et reposée au moins! Lui répondit-je du tac au tac. Personne de toute façon, excepté toi et moi, ne verra jamais ce parchemin, d'accord? Ni Harry, ni Neville, ni Luna, et surtout pas Ron, il pourrait le prendre personnel.

–Hermione! Comment veux-tu qu'il ne le prenne pas personnel?

–C'est fictif d'accord? m'écriais-je, ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais réellement que ça arrive… Et même si je le souhaitais, les trucs que j'ai écris pour Draco Malfoy ne se produiront jamais, alors cesse de t'en faire veux-tu?

–Et si- je coupai encore Ginny pour lui dire la phrase magique dans ces cas-là.

–Fais-moi confiance Ginny.

Elle n'ajouta plus un mot, et ses chaussures semblaient être devenues un intéressant loisir. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, car s'il elle ajoutait ne serait-ce qu'un mot là-dessus, ce serait comme si elle ne me faisait plus confiance. Alors que si elle ne disait rien, cela voulait dire qu'elle était finalement d'accord avec moi. Pauvre Ginny, cela faisait plus de 3 ans que j'utilisais cette technique pour la faire taire quand elle me posait des questions sur mes histoires de cœur.

–D'accord, dans ce cas! Finit-elle par répondre sans cesser de regarder ses pieds. Alors je retourne au château… Mon cours de potion devrais commencer bientôt.

–Merde! Moi j'ai un cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall dans deux petites minutes et je n'ai même pas mon livre. Bon salut, criais-je en courant étant déjà loin d'elle. Au fait, tu ne dis ça à personne Ginny? Hein?

–Bien sur que non! Me répondit-elle, tu me fais confiance HEIN?

J'étais rendu trop loin pour répondre. Mais je lui aurais confié ma vie à la petite Ginny… Mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à cela! Je devais me rendre à mon cours puisque j'étais déjà en retard de 5 minutes. Le temps est tellement sournois, quand on s'amuse il nous semble toujours trop court, et quand on est pressé il nous semble jamais assez long! Bref j'arrivai au cours de _Mcgo_ avec 10 minutes de retard, mon livre de potion (je m'étais trompé en voulant aller trop vite) et une chevelure qui avait des ressemblances avec un nid d'oiseau!

Un sentiment d'extrême angoisse s'imposa dans ma tête. Tout allait mal ces temps-ci. Bon! Je n'avais qu'une solution…Je devais entrer dans la classe et faire face aux conséquence que McGonagall.

Et j'entrai.

…

Pour affronter ma mort.

Dès que je mis l'orteil dans la classe, ce fut silence, un silence mortel, et tous élèves confondus se retournèrent vers moi. Misère… Ils étaient tous en équipe de deux pour un travail. Cela ne s'annonçait guère mieux pour moi. Je serais sans doute placée avec un élève de Serpentard qui n'est même pas capable de transformer une aiguille en bouchon de bière.

–Miss Granger, avez-vous une motivation pour votre retard?

–Non, madame, dit-je la tête baissée pour jouer la carte de la culpabilité.

–Sûrement encore en train de vouloir se faire agripper le derrière, chuchota mon _charmant ami_ Ron Weasley assez fort pour que tous les Gryffondor entendent. Quelques rires étouffés se rendirent jusqu'à mon oreille. Brrr.. j'allais me contrôler.

–Eh bien, repris Mcgonagall, ignorant totalement Ron. Nous allons redevoir faire les équipe les enfants. Car sinon il n'y aurait pas de justice n'est-ce pas?

Des dizaines de _ahhhhhhhh _et des soupirs bruyants se firent entendre. J'allais me faire casser les dents prochainement.

–Voyons… ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes avec vos meilleurs amis et que là vous allez vous retrouver avec un parfait inconnu qu'il faut se plaindre n'est-ce pas? Qui sait vous allez peut-être vous faire des nouveaux amis. Bon je refais les équipes.

Tous les yeux étaient vers moi me lançant des éclairs, des sorts mortels et des choses bien pires! Tous, sauf Draco Malfoy qui me lançait des petits sourires malveillants.

–Zabini avec Londubat, Malfoy avec Granger…préfet avec préfète.

Elle avait fait exprès cette salope! J'en suis sure, ses yeux exprimaient l'amusement. Elle essayait de me torturer depuis le début du cours mais la, c'était pire que tous! Et puis pourquoi elle était comme ça? Croyait-elle les rumeurs de Ron? Si oui, elle était réellement sonnée.

Je m'avançai alors vers ma chaise, à côté de Malfoy. Je lui dis, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche pour m'insulter.

– Tu m'insultes une seule fois aujourd'hui et je te tue, te fais frire, et t'offre à tous les Gryffondor que la terre ait porté…Alors pas un mot. Ahhhh…j'oubliais! Si tu me touches, je te coupe la main! Comme cela nous vérifierons si ton sang est si pur.

Il referma la bouche, me regardant différemment d'il y a peu de temps… Se pouvait-il que j'avais enfin réussi à toucher le Serpentard?

– Sache que si je t'ai touchée, ce n'est sûrement pas par envie, mais bien par défi! Je ne serais jamais tombé aussi bas par moi même.

Eh non! Il ne se sentait même pas insulté. Et moi, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insultée ou bien réconfortée par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'essayais simplement de ne pas devenir trop déprimée. Je posai la tête sur mon bureau en attendant les instructions de la prof. Mais à la seconde ou elle toucha le bureau, j'entendis une voix provenant du devant de la classe.

–Mme Granger, je sais que vous avez des notes respectables, mais cela ne vous donne aucune excuse pour ne pas écouter ce que j'enseigne. Vingt points de moins pour Gryfondor. Maintenant relevez-vous.

–Pourquoi moi! Qu'est que j'ai fait au bon dieu? Chuchotais-je simplement pour moi.

Draco se retournna vers moi. Il m'avait sûrement entendu! Mais je m'en foutais, j'avais des problèmes depuis le matin à cause de lui. Alors qu'il aille se faire foutre par la nouvelle _amie_ monstrueuse de Hagrid.

– Tu ne me croiras pas, mais elle est jalouse, affirma-t-il.

– Quoi? Elle aussi elle aurait aimé se faire toucher le derrière?

– Non! Tu as beau ne pas me croire si tu veux, mais elle a le béguin pour moi je crois! Elle n'arrête pas de me lancer des sourires, des clins d'œils, et elle ma même proposé des cours de récupération!

– Arrête donc Malfoy tu ne fais rire que toi!

– Regarde bien, me répondit-il alors. Professeur Mcgonagall! J'aimerais sortir s'il vous plait. J'ai mal au ventre.

– Pas de problème Mr Malfoy, allez y.

Malfoy se leva encore avec son petit sourire à la con. Puis je remarquai que non seulement McGonagall le regardait fixement partir mais en plus **ELLE LUI FIXAIT LE DERRIERE! **Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait dit la vérité?

Un temps plus tard...

Un énorme fracas résonna dans la salle de cours. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie voir ce qui était arrivé. Je me précipitai moi aussi… maudite curiosité.

Il y avait Draco, étendu en bas de l'escalier de 6 étages, la jambe probablement broyée vu le sang et les os qui lui sortaient de la jambe. Un élève de première année baragouinait des excuses à tous les Serpentard; quand Mcgonagall arriva.

–Que se passe t'il ici?

–Madame…j'attachais mes souliers dans l'escalier quand le blond a marché sur moi, il a trébucher… il tombait et je ne pouvait rien faire…Il… ce n'est pas…

–Calmez-vous, lui ordonna la professeur… il guérira, simplement si nous continuons à papoter comme cela… il risque de souffrir inutilement. Nous sommes dans l'escalier le plus loin de l'infirmerie. Blaise, veuillez m'aider à transporter notre malade.

– Oui, madame.

Et là, j'eus la révélation. Je sortis un parchemin plié de ma poche, lisant bien les premières phrases.

Comment tuer Malfoy en 10 façons

_(ou lui faire très très mal!)_

_  
Première alternative : le faire débouler des escaliers le plus longtemps possible.  
Où? Le plus loin de l'infirmerie et si possible dans un escalier.  
Quand? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Pourquoi? Pour voir la peur dans ses yeux.  
_

Je priai pour que ce soit un hasard, mais à Poudlard rien n'était jamais le fruit du hasard.

review svp. Cela nous encouragerait grandement


	3. pOv DracoOn commence toujours par tente

**Hey! Ici coccinellealbinos qui prend les commande pour un chap! Ici c'est le point de vue de Draco sur la premiere consequence. Mais bon, je vais pas trop en dire, hein?**

**Je tenais aussi a vous remercier profondement pour votre soutien (heille, 18 reviews en 2 chapitres, pour nous c'est fort... Ca encourage!) Alors lachez pas, si vous aimez, laissez nous un petit mot (meme si c'est juste " J'ai aime") lol. En esperant avoir atteind le niveau de Topcerise, je vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre deux - POV Draco/On commence toujours par tenter d'expliquer**

Quand je me levai, ce matin-là, il ne faisait même pas beau dehors. Personne n'avait été tabassé dans notre dortoir, l'histoire avec Granger avait fait son chemin et en plus j'étais en retard pour mon premier cours. Il y a des jours comme ça, et ça allait en être un, sans aucun doute.

À cause de la pierre, l'atmosphère était humide en permanence dans notre dortoir, et je dus prendre une douche – très rapide, cependant – très froide pour empêcher que ma robe colle à ma peau.

Quand j'arrivai à ma salle commune, tout le monde était déjà parti. Un sprint plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de métamorphose. Trois minutes en retard, une douche de trop…

Je poussai la porte.

– Désolé, professeur McGonagall, vraiment, je suis navré…

– Il n'y a pas de problème, Malfoy, voyons… Mieux vaut vous voir ici en retard que de vous savoir à l'infirmerie! Je vous ai déjà assigné une place, vous serez avec Mr Zabiny.

– Et… Ma retenue, madame? – Ben quoi? Aussi bien être poli, au point où j'en étais! – Quand sera-t-elle?

– Je ne comptais pas vous en donner une, Malfoy, mais puisque vous semblez y tenir… Rencontrons-nous ce soir dans mon bureau. Disons huit heures?

« Bon, pensai-je. Une retenue avec McGonagall, c'est pire que tout, mais je devais m'y attendre… En fait, non, le pire, je crois que c'est ce regard étrange, et sa soudaine clémence… Ça, ça fait vraiment peur. »

Je pris place aux côtés de Blaise. On n'avait encore rien commencé que Granger arriva dans la classe. _En retard? _Normalement, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle, mais pour l'instant les probabilités qu'on se retrouve en même temps en retenue étaient trop grandes.

– Tu m'insultes une seule fois aujourd'hui et je te tue, te fais frire, et t'offre à tous les Gryffondor que la terre ait porté… Alors pas un mot. Ahhhh…j'oubliais! Si tu me touches, je te coupe la main! Comme cela nous vérifierons si ton sang est si pur, dit sèchement Hermione en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Quoi? Hé oui, durant mon court moment d'inattention, McGonagall nous avait placés ensemble. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça? Oh et puis en plus, elle me parlait de _ça_. Je lui répondais quoi, moi, à cette gamine? Que j'ai adoré? Que j'aurais voulu plus? Bon, ça aurait été un réel mensonge, mais avec de la chance son ego se serait calmé un peu…

Non. Les rumeurs auraient été sans doute encore pires, après. J'y suis donc allé directement.

– Sache que si je t'ai touchée, ce n'est sûrement pas par envie, mais bien par défi! Je ne serais jamais tombé aussi bas par moi-même.

Rien à faire, elle n'en croirait rien, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Dommage.

Cinq minutes, dix minutes. Le cours était long pour tout le monde. Même notre chère « mademoiselle je sais tout » aux dents de castor avait tenté de dormir. C'était tellement ennuyant que j'en étais rendu à discuter avec elle. Comme d'habitude, elle ne faisait qu'à sa tête…

– Regarde bien, dis-je pour lui prouver mes dires. Professeur Mcgonagall! J'aimerais sortir s'il vous plait. J'ai mal au ventre.

– Pas de problème Mr Malfoy, allez-y.

La connasse. Elle ne me croyait jamais, pourtant j'étais beaucoup plus brillant qu'elle. Peut-être moins instruit, mais BEAUCOUP plus intelligent!

Bon, j'avais au moins quinze minutes de quasi-liberté avant que ça commence à paraître louche. Je sortis de la salle de classe avec l'idée d'aller voir Rogue. Après tout, il n'avait pas répondu à ma question sur la potion de jouvence et je devais lui rendre un instrument que mon père lui avait emprunté il y avait des années de cela et qu'il avait retrouvé en faisant du ménage.

Je me rendis donc à mon dortoir, pris sous mon lit le petit paquet de toile noire qui lui était destiné et descendis.

Bien sûr pour moi cette situation était exactement semblable à Noël, c'est à dire : Je pouvais secouer, sous-peser, enfoncer tant que je voulais pour tenter de deviner ce que c'était, mais en aucun cas je n'aurais eu l'idée de l'ouvrir.

Ouvrir un paquet appartenant à mon père… Je lui dirais que je sors avec un homme noir punk pauvre moldu, ça serait moins pire. Il m'exilerait, mais au moins il me laisserait la vie…

Ce n'est que devant la porte de potions que je réalisai que l'heure de classe n'était pas terminée. Rogue semblait en train de donner son cours… Trop risqué de le déranger, même pour un Serpentard, même pour moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

Soudainement il cessa de parler, puis cria un ordre à ses élèves et s'approcha de la porte.

Un frisson parcouru mon dos. Oui, j'avais souvent l'avantage quand je me battais contre Potter en classe, puisque Rogue était complètement et totalement partial, mais me promener en dehors des cours, devant son local en plus, c'était du suicide… Et je n'y avais même pas pensé!

Mais bon, il était trop tard, et vu le ton de voix avec lequel il avait crié à ses élèves, il n'était pas très heureux…

– On espionne, Po… Malfoy! Vous… vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici… Vous êtes en train de manquer un cours, jeune homme! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs…

– Je sais, professeur, je n'y pensais plus… – Je le regardai dans les yeux, beaucoup moins couard maintenant que je savais qu'il s'attendait à voir Potter – McGonagall m'a laissé sortir alors…

– Pour venir me voir? S'étonna Rogue.

– Non, monsieur. J'avais mal au ventre, mais c'est parti assez vite et je me suis souvenu que mon père avait demandé à ce que je vous ramène ça – Sans qu'on soit vu des autres élèves.

Je sortis la boîte rougeâtre du sac de toile.

– Vous l'avez ouvert? Me demanda-t-il.

– Non, professeur, cela est et restera entre mon père et vous.

– Bien. Repartez vite en classe, alors, si vous vous sentez mieux. Ne parlez pas à McGonagall de cette visite, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait penser…

Sans montrer que ce dernier commentaire m'avait troublé dans les circonstances – Non mais quoi? Les professeurs se disputaient mes fesses dans leur salle de réunion? – je repartis vers métamorphose… Et vers Granger que, malgré ma victoire, je ne voulais pas voir.

Sale sang-de-bourbe! S'il fallait que je sois avec elle ce soir-là, je la tuerais de mes mains! Son petit air prétentieux, comme si elle avait toujours raison… C'est pas mêlant, on dirait moi! Ben elle va devoir apprendre un jour où l'autre qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moi, et que c'est bien mieux ainsi…

Dommage que je n'aie pas écouté en classe, je saurais si cette garce est elle aussi en retenue ce soir… Il y a des jours où on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever. À moins que… Ce serait dommage pour McGonagall, mais c'est justement elle qui vient de me donner cette idée géniale!

_« Mieux vaut vous voir ici en retard que de vous savoir à l'infirmerie »_

Je n'avais qu'à me casser la gueule juste assez pour être envoyé à Mme Pomfresh sans avoir trop mal… Et j'y avais pensé juste à temps, j'arrivais juste devant la porte de métamorphose!

Je me retournai et reprit le couloir en sens inverse. Je n'ai qu'à descendre une partie de l'escalier et tomber dans les deux dernières marches; ils penseront que j'ai déboulé en entier et ne se poseront pas de questions…

Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu : Un jeune garçon était assis dans les marches. Il ne m'avait pas vu, mais si je passais à côté de lui, il raconterait tout. Et un autre escalier? Non, McGonagall ne m'entendrait pas… Non, je dois foncer sur ce garçon et au diable les blessures. Pomfresh va me guérir en moins de dix secondes, c'est quand même son métier…

Un, deux, trois…

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Merde. La douleur était presque insupportable… Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, je voyais déjà des gens dans ma tête, un genre de grande foule avec des femmes qui pleurent et des gars habillés en pompiers… Wow! Il y avait même un gars dans un coin de l'escalier qui chantait… bordel!

_« J'ouvre mes yeux, j'essaie de voir mais je suis aveuglé par une lumière blanche. J'arrive même pas à me rappeler ni comment ni pourquoi je suis arrivé là. Et je ne peux pas endurer la douleur, je ne peux même pas la faire partir… »_

BORDEL, CRIAI-JE DANS MA TÊTE, ARRÊTE TA MAUDITE CHANSON ET FOUE LE CAMP!

Bon, là je devais redevenir civilisé et parler à McGonagall. Mais… non dans une minute, quand j'aurais fini de flotter…

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Seul avec Blaise et Hermione. _Hermione?_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle?

– Je crois que tu seras toute seule en retenue, Granger, réussis-je à dire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quelle retenue? J'ai pas eu de retenue… – Elle se pencha vers moi – McGonagall a dit qu'elle aurait tenu à être seule avec toi… Mais bon, elle remettra sûrement cela…

* * *

**Voix de madame de depaneur quand elle offre le billet de loterie:**

**- Une review avec ca?**


	4. pOv Hermy:Le petit copain

Remerciement times les amis: Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci,Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci,Merci,Merci, Merci, Merci,Merci,Merci, Merci, Merci,(Arg! Pourquoi c'est rendu la que je penses à copier collé!). Mile fois merci. Vous êtez des ange pour les reviews:

Estelwing : merci pour t'es review ça fait chaud au coeur...mais s'il te plait n'abuse pas non plus!lol... Et Moi ( je parle pour moi) J'ai pas encore déterminer le fan 1 ... habituellement il envois des cadeau a leur idole... oh je dit ca dcomme ca ;) .

Alex : J'avoue que Mcgo et draco... ca quelque chose de malsaint ...Mais en faite, quand j'y pense... Macgo avec n'importe qui ça ne m'interresse pas!

Alysia: Tant mieu si on te fait rire! J'adore quand le monde ris... Car si tout le monde riaient tous le temps...il n'y aurrait jamais de guerre..Mon dieu que c'est pas phylosophique! lol . merci!

sakura : la voila la suite!

yuny-lune: Merci pour tous .. en plus le fait que tu ai mis une review alors que tu en mets rarement ... wow. je nous sens enormément choyer ...et non je ne me vouvois pas... je parle de moi et Coccsss.

Maeglin : ben ... chouette alors!

Violette Silva: merci beaucoup. Parce que je trouve ça fun que tous nous donne des commentaires construtif... ( ca aurrait été facile de critiquer!) Et il faut nous donner une chance... c'est la première fois que l'on fait un chapitre avec 2 personnage en pvo... et a 2 ecrivaines ... Je te promet que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer! Alors merci beaucoups!

Voila! Dépéchez vous maintenant car l'histoire va commencer... Allez vous chercher du pop-corn... ou des chips c'est au choix. Et dégustez notre fics sans modération. Bon... Vous avec oubliez le verre d'eau? Bien aller le chercher...ma vous attendre...

Bon assez attendu... Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 3...Le petit copain de Hermy._

Ce fut seulement un coup rendu devant l'infirmerie que je réalisai enfin : Bordel! Qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je n'avais aucun rapport avec cette histoire! Aucune responsabilité! Rien, nada, nothing… Bon d'accord, j'avais quasiment souhaité que Draco Malfoy se casse tous les membres dans un escalier très très long. Mais j'avais déjà souhaité aussi rencontrer Madonna et ce n'était jamais encore arrivé… Bref je ne me sentais aucunement coupable dans ce qui venait de se passer. Aucunement!

Pourtant, malgré ce que je pensais, j'etais quand même devant l'infirmerie. Je devais, dans le fond de moi-même, me sentir, un petit peu, responsable… Maudite culpabilité!

C'était calme à l'infirmerie… Trop calme… le calme avant la tempête! Bon si je voyais Pomfresh, qu'est-ce que j'allais lui sortir comme raison pour être là? Je peux utiliser vos toilettes? En passant comment va Mr Malfoy? Minable, mais c'était quand même une des meilleures que j'avais pu sortir.

**– **Je peux vous aider madame Granger?

Merde pire que l'infirmière… c'était le directeur en personne. Bon c'était quoi mon excuse de tout à l'heure? Arkkgggg mémoire de pas vite! Et puis flûte hein? On sait tous que le directeur sait tout ou finit pratiquement par tout savoir, alors autant lui dire la vérité!

**– **Je suis là pour savoir si mr Malfoy sera en mesure de se rendre à la… réunion des préfets ce soir…

J'étais géniale! Généralissime! Où j'avais trouvé cette idée? Bof, dans le fond on se fout de où elle vient … L'important est que ce soit plausible.

**– **Ah... je vois. Et bien il reprendra du mieux, malheureusement pas avant demain matin. Tous ses os ont été broyés… vous imaginez s'il avait été moldu? Plus capable de bouger… jamais!

Surtout, avoir l'air dégagé. J'avais beau me dire cela, mes mains tremblotaient. Cela n'échappa pas à Dumbledore. En fait jamais rien n'échappait à ce vieux…

**– **Vous allez bien Hermione? N'auriez-vous pas des soucis?

**– **Non, monsieur, mais merci de vous en soucier!

Il lisait dans ma tête non mais? Je lui fis mes salutations puis je retournai d'où je venais. Non seulement je venais de mettre les doutes de Dumbledore sur moi, mais en plus… Je venais de me renseigner sur l'état de santé de l'être que je détestais le plus au monde… exception faite de vous savez qui, évidemment! Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. J'étais sure d'une chose par contre, cela ne devrait jamais se reproduire! Jamais!

Je retournai à la bibliothèque. Lire un livre sur l'exorcisme et les forces du mal magique du moyen âge me ferrait le plus grand bien… cela replacerait les choses en ordre dans ma tête.

Dès que j'eus mis le pied à la bibliothèque, je fus heurtée par une Pansy, les yeux plein d'eau, reniflant de la morve comme je n'avais jamais vu personne faire! Elle était suivie d'un Blaise Zabini songeur.

**– **Tu pourrais faire attention sang de bourbe? Cracha Blaise. Comme si une insulte aussi pauvre allait me faire de la peine.

**– **Ohhhhhh excusez-moi! J'oubliais à quel point vous deviez être en choc depuis que votre _chef _est à l'infirmerie. Avez-vous été capable d'attacher vos lacets seuls? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de prendre des décisions seuls, hein!

**– **Blaise, murmura Pansy qui essayait de reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait perdu à cause de ses sanglots, on n'a pas le temps de parler avec cette petite agace, on a encore à aller voir notre petit blessé… J'espère qu'il va bien! Puis elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

**– **Ohhh oui... pauvre petit enfant blessé qu'est Draco Malfoy, j'ai de la peine comme jamais. Non... en fait, je trouve qu'il n'est pas tombé d'assez haut encore!

Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais. Bon peut-être un peu… mais bon j'avais quand même un peu de pitié, mais c'était tout!

**– **Avec de la chance, rajoutais-je, peut-être que le première année ne sera pas trop frappé par vous. Ah non! J'oubliais, c'est votre spécialité, taper sur les plus faibles!

Plus je leur criais ce que j'avais sur le cœur, plus la culpabilité disparaissait. Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait décidé de changer d'endroit que j'allais arrêter. Je me mis donc à les suivre en sortant toutes les vannes que je pensais.

**– **Il doit être heureux Draco à l'infirmerie. Pas besoin de faire des pieds et des mains pour attirer l'attention. Ça doit être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Papa mangemort doit être fier de lui!

On était rendu à un corridor près de l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait m'arrêter! Certainement pas.

**– **Et vos papas doivent être contents. Heyyyy! Vous faites de petits rapporteurs des actions de Harry Potter dignes de confiance. Ohhhh je suis contente pour vous!

**– **Tu n'es jamais capable de te taire? Me répondit Blaise, évitant d'être trop poli.

**– **Ohhh, mais c'est qu'il est sans défense le pauvre petit Serpentard. Hein?

Puis Paf ! Je reçu une porte dans le visage. Ouach! J'avais le nez tous écraser. Et j'étais, malgré se que je m'étais promis il y avait peu de temps… de retour en face l'infirmerie. Je me retourna, puis je repartie dans le corridor jusqu'à temps que ..

**– **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**– **Chut! Il s'agit de moi Hermione! Calmez-vous!

**–**Professeur Dumbledor!

En plus, maintenant j'avais l'air d'une coupable folle aliéné. Je ne me donnais pas 9 jours avant que saint mangouste viennent me chercher avec des infirmier tous habier de blanc.

**– **euh…Hermione, je ne crois pas ton histoire de tout a l'heure. Et non veux tu savoir pourquoi?

Vous savez toujours tout monsieur… c'est simple.

**– **Pourquoi?

**– **Parce que McGonagall ma avertie de vous dire que votre retenue a vous et a monsieur Malfoy est remise a une date ultérieur.

**– **Vous voulez dire que Malfoy était en retenue avec moi?

**– **Voyons ma petite Hermione… Je sais bien pourquoi vous vous trouviezà l'infirmerie toutà l'heure…

**– **Vous savez pour le papier?

Merde, j'étais griller…les patates sont cuitent.. Non seulement, je souhaitais quasiment la mort d'un autre élève ..mais en plus il y avait l'histoire de Ron.

**– **Je ne sait pas tout en détail miss!

**– **Pensez-vous que je vais avoir beaucoup de conséquence?

**– **Et bien votre maison auras probablement des difficultés à accepter, et vous aurez droit au regard noir des serpentards femelle mais bon. Il n'y a rien laà fouetter un chat!

Ouf, il avait peut-être trouver la liste mais il ne semblait pas le prend mal. Cela l'amusait même! Mais quel genre de directeur irresponsable il était! C'étais quasiment une menace de mort que j'avais écrit. Et lui ..il était la a me parler de ça comme on parle d'un petit méfait, dans le style voler un bonbon dans une confiserie. Bon pour UNE fois …ca m'arrangeais mais bon. C'étais étrange.

**– **Mais…je veux dire…Je n'ai aucune punition, je ne suis pas renvoyer de l'école?

C'est ça! Et bientôt je voudrais je lui proposerais de me torturé … J'étais trop honnête.

Le Professeur Dumbledore me regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement. Il me fixait si … fixement, que j'en étais mal- à- l'aise. Puis, il me répondis le plus sérieusement du monde.

**– **Voyons Hermione! L'amour entre Serpentard et Gryfondor n'est pas si dramatique que ca … je veux dire rien est interdit la de dans!

Non… je venais, sûrement, inévitablement, et surtout certainement, d'avoir eu une hallucination auditive…le directeur ne pouvait croire que-

**– **Je vous trouve charmant en plus! Oui … vous formez un jolie petit couple…

AhHHHHHHHHH. S'a y ai, leur de ma mort étais venu. Le suicide étais la seul porte de sortie qui me restait pour finir ma vie dignement.

**– **Professeur, disais-je avec un trémolo dans la voie qui démasquait mon dégoût, je ne sort pas avec Malfoy…

**– **Qui vous à parler de Malfoy? Je parlais de monsieur Zabini! Oui… Je vous ai vu dans le couloir il y a 10 minutes…

Je préférais être putréfier plutôt que de sortir avec se garçon…

**– **Pourtant, je suis sur qu'il a confirmer mes dires tous à l'heure…devant tous le monde…à la grande salle...chuchota Dumbledore pour lui même.

QUOI?

Je n'attendis pas le reste et j'entra dans l'infirmerie. Je n'entendis pas Dumbledor dire…

**–**Ou peut-être j'ai rêver a cela hier soir? Hum.. j'ai envie de côtelette …nanananan disait-il en gambadant

J'entra dans l'infirmerie, Blaise se trouvait la..mais Malfoy se réveilla avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, Malfoy pris la parole.

**–**Je crois que tu seras toute seule en retenue, Granger, réussis-je à dire.

Grrr. A peine réveiller depuis 2 seconde, et déjà la a me nargué…Je lui fit alors a croire que…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quelle retenue? J'ai pas eu de retenue …McGonagall a dit qu'elle aurait tenu à être seule avec toi… Mais bon, elle remettra sûrement cela…

Mais en me penchant… son lit tomba et ses roulette s'actionnèrent, il roula jusqu'a la sortis vraiment vite… alors Malfoy fut projeter vers le fond du lit… c'est petit jambe eux entre les barreaux du lit … puis BAFFF

AHHHHHHHHH hurla-t'il.Secouant une jambe qui avait l'air d'un spagati mou.

et oui …le mur lui avait caser les 2 jambes.

Blaise se précipita alors vers la porte… alors que moi, un peu plus pale que d'habitude.. je ressortie ma liste.

**Alternative 2 :**Lui briser les 2 jambes

_Pourquoi:_ Il ne pourras pas me suivre pour m'insulter si il a les 2 pieds dans le plâtres

_Comment:_ j'ai déjà vue un film ou la femme bloquait les deux jambes avec un gros bout de bout, puis paf! Et puis les 2 jambes en même temps fait moins souffrir que une après l'autre non?

J'avais réellement peur maintenant.

-)-)-)-(-(-(

Pub:

Vous rêvé d'avoir la liste? vous seriez même prêt a faire la fille un vendredi soir a minuit? Et bien je vous offre une possibilité .. chaque chapitre, vous auriez une question.. Et celui qui aurrais la meilleur réponse... aurras la liste directement dans son email... Pas génial ça? Enfin c'est une proposition ... vous pouvez nous dire se que vous en pensez!


	5. pOv Draco: Jalousie

**Héhé! Voici le tant attendu chapitre 4! Comme promis par Topcerise dans le chapitre 3, il y aura une question à la fin du chapitre (qui n'a même aucun lien avec Harry Potter...) et la première personne à avoir la réponse exacte recevera la liste intégrale par e-mail!**

**Mais bien sûr, il ne faut pas vous empêcher de laisser une review, que vous vouliez ou non cette liste :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **

**POV Draco - Jalousie**

Bon. J'ouvris les yeux, déjà Hermione me narguait en me disant qu'elle avait pas de retenue. Je la haïssais.

Bon, au moins j'aurais une journée sans la voir, je veux dire : _Si Pomfresh se décidait à la faire partir! _Grrr. Blaise, il était stupide, mais au moins lui il ne disait rien. Elle, elle parlait tout le temps, tous les jours. Encore, encore et encore, elle jacassait, elle ricanait, elle discutait, elle bavardait, elle parlait, et bla et bla et bla!

Bon. Assez parlé d'elle. Se concentrer sur le bonheur. Oooooh. Yoga, paysage campagnard, libellules…

_Je suis sur un tapis volant, oui. C'est ça, Draco, ferme les yeux… Tu voles, oui, tu voles de plus en plus vite… oui, c'est ça, vers l'infini et plus loin encore! Il n'y a que ça dans la vie, la liberté, la vitesse… Voilà, je crois que je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. UN MUR? _

– HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Paf.

Ouch.

Ouin ben, ça faisait mal.

Il semblerait que les roulettes sous mon lit se soit débloquées. Bien sûr, le château étant ce qu'il est, les planchers étaient juste assez croches pour que je fonce dans le mur… en me brisant les deux jambes… et une partie du mur.

– Ho mon dieu! S'écria Mme Pomfresh. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? Mme Granger, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la pièce. Zabiny, faites venir Dumbledore, je crois que nous avons un suspect potentiel…

Puis, pour elle-même, elle ajouta :

– Ha les jeunes, ils viennent sur la terre en pensant que tout leur est dû! Donner du travail supplémentaire à une pauvre vieille infirmière scolaire qui n'a déjà pratiquement pas de vacances… J'te dis, moi!

– Quoi? Suspect potentiel? Mais madame, je n'ai absolument rien fait! Dit Hermione d'une voix étrangement mal assurée. Je n'ai même pas touché monsieur Malfoy!

– Ho si, elle l'a fait! Assura Pansy d'un air triomphateur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux trois, mais je tenais définitivement à le savoir aussitôt que je serais à nouveau en mesure d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Ou plutôt, en mesure de comprendre ce que j'entendais, car pour l'instant je n'avais aucun problème d'audition… J'entendais tout le monde comme s'ils avaient été en train d'hurler dans mes oreilles. Finalement, le corps humain est peut-être plus complexe que je l'imaginais, il semblerait que les jambes et les oreilles soit reliées…

Mme Pomfresh se jeta sur moi afin de me donner un calmant. Apparemment, c'était à elle qu'on aurait dû en donner un. Elle courrait partout en criant – je réalisai qu'elle hurlait effectivement dans mon oreille – et en cherchant en vain le bon médicament. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état de panique. Que se passait-il avec elle, d'habitude si calme?

– Bon, prenez ça, Mr Malfoy… dit-elle en me tendant une petite fiole de liquide crémeux rose.

La seule chose que je réussis à articuler fut un faible – et tout à ma hauteur :

– Ouash, moi je bois pas cette cochonnerie-la tant que mes jambes sont encore prises dans ce mur…

– Vous préféreriez qu'on vous les sorte de là à froid? Buvez ça et ne posez pas de questions.

Étrangement, le liquide ne me calma pas du tout. Cependant, il eut l'effet étrange de calmer mes maux de ventre…

De toute façon, quand le très délicat Rusard fut appelé pour aider Mme Pomfresh à me sortir de là, la douleur fut tellement insupportable que je m'évanoui. Je ne me réveillai que cinq heures plus tard.

Cette fois, cependant, j'avais la chance d'être seul. Entouré d'une dizaine de bouquets de fleurs, mais seuls. _Des fleurs?_

Merde. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir de quels admirateurs elles venaient! Ou plutôt, de quelles _admiratrices… _Je devrais attendre que quelqu'un vienne, et encore, je ne pourrais pas demander de les approcher ni de qui elles étaient, sous risque de passer pour un homme… sensible?

Les gens ne savaient pas, mais que la vie était dure, dans la peau du méchant! Elle était belle, certes, mais dure!

Mes jambes me faisaient encore beaucoup souffrir – reconstruire des os, ça faisait mal! – mais heureusement mes bras étaient guéris maintenant et je pus attraper un bout de parchemin et une plume sur mon petit bureau.

Bon, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour écrire une très longue plainte au ministère de la magie pour les informer de la mauvaise, non pitoyable qualité du mobilier infirmier de l'école.

_« Chers ministres de… »_

Mais soudain, tout me revint en mémoire. Granger. C'était elle, Mme Pomfresh l'avait dit. Et même si elle est du côté de Dumbledore, elle est habituellement honnête et perspicace, l'infirmière. Le problème était là. _Habituellement._

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été elle-même aujourd'hui. La ménopause, je voulais bien, mais il y avait une limite! Trop de choses étranges en deux jours, décidément. Il y avait quelque chose là dessous, et il n'y avait effectivement que Granger pour orchestrer une pareille scène.

C'est ça, elle a concocté un plan pour me tuer… Dans la douleur fiévreuse qui cédait lentement la place à une douce démence, je la voyais dessiner, tracer, calculer pour mettre au point un plan qui nous tuerait tous, avec l'aide de son assistante personnelle, la subtile Mme Pomfresh! Oui, tout était clair, maintenant!

Je m'endormis de nouveau, sur cette pensée. Malheureusement, le lendemain il ne restait aucune trace dans mon cerveau de cette invention géniale…

En effet, la seule chose qu'il y avait dans mon cerveau le lendemain, c'était le simple bonheur d'être enfin guéri.

Je sortis de la salle d'infirmerie en courrant, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse considérable, sans porter attention aucune à ceux qui y circulaient déjà dans l'autre sens. J'étais de nouveau maître de mon corps et de mon esprit; et ça faisait du bien.

C'était un peu comme quand on a 4 ans et qu'on n'a aucune pudeur. On sort du bain et on court dans tous les sens, complètement nu et plein d'eau savonneuse, juste parce qu'on se sent libre sans ses bouts de coton qui nous servent de vêtements. Bien entendu, jamais aujourd'hui je n'oserais faire un truc comme ça…

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, le trajet se passa sans anicroche et je me rendit sain et sauf à mon dortoir. Mais après deux jours de sommeil intense, j'avais envie d'un peu de soleil.

Je sortis dehors afin de laisser à mes cheveux la chance de redevenir aussi pâles qu'à leur habitude. Ben quoi, ça peut tout changer, trois jours à l'intérieur… Et puis, c'est fier, un Malfoy!

Je sortis donc et entreprit de retrouver Blaise. J'aurais facilement pu me joindre à Crabbe et Goyle, mais ce n'était pas eux qui m'avaient supporté mentalement durant mon pénible séjour à l'hôpital…

Je finis par le voir, assis dans l'herbe, près du lac.

– Hé, Blai……

Je me tue immédiatement. Il n'était pas seul. Assise à côté de lui, une assez jolie Poufsouffle lui tenait la main et le regardait dans les yeux en rigolant, en bougeant ses cheveux dans l'angle exact pour que Blaise la trouve sexy. Merde! Mais c'était à moi que les filles faisaient ce genre de trucs à la con, pas à ce pauvre demeuré de seconde zone!

Je sentis la jalousie monter en moi. Jalousie _extrême._ Pas que je voulais cette fille (au fond elle n'était pas si belle, elle était même laide, même répugnante… Grrrrrrr je hais ce Blaise Zabiny!), mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec une fille! Et s'il la préférait à moi? Et s'il me laissait et que je devais m'en remettre à Crabbe et à Goyle? S'il osait seulement…!

Je devais faire quelque chose. Je fonçai sur eux et regardai Blaise avec un regard intense de dégoût profond. Puis, je me tournai vers la jeune Poufsouffle (de proche, elle était encore plus bel… laide. Elle était laide, bon!) et lui dit du ton le plus sérieux que je pu prendre :

– Je dois vous l'emprunter, ma chère damoiselle, je suis désolé vraiment je suis navré…

Puis, me retournant de nouveau vers Blaise, je lui dis :

– Fais vite, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir, je crois que ça a un rapport avec Michelle… C'est pour l'adoption du bébé je crois, ils ont besoin de ta signature pour authentifier l'affaire et prouver que **_tu donnes ton enfant._**

J'avais insisté juste assez sur les derniers mots.

– Ton enfant! Demanda la jeune Poufsouffle avec surprise. Vas-y vite, et moi je pars aussi.

– Mais c'est pas vrai cette histoire franchement! J'ai jamais eu d'enfants! Même que je suis encore vierge!

– Heu… Je le savais, pour l'enfant, de toute évidence Malfoy veut simplement nous séparer… Mais là… Oublies-moi.

Puis, elle repartit en poussant un court soupir en en marmonnant pour elle-même en riant :

– Encore vierge… Quel looser.

– T'en fais pas, dis-je alors à Blaise, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées!

Blaise se retourna. Lui, il ne riait pas. Il me donna un puissant coup de pied dans les parties fragiles de mon corps. J'aurais préféré me rebriser les jambes.

– Moi j'ai pas d'enfant… Et maintenant t'en auras pas non plus, sale traître de Malfoy!

Je voyais flou. Malgré tout, avant de repartir, je pus apercevoir Granger qui relisait ses notes, ou ce qui semblaient en être…

* * *

**Concours!**

**Quels étaient les 7 nains? On veut des noms!**

**Bonne chance! Et si vous arrivez trop tard, dites-vous que vous serez peut-etre le prochain!**


	6. pOv Hermy: sex épile

Salut c'est top cerise Désolé a tout le le monde... On voulais prendre un conger pour noel... et on a realiser que ca passe vite. D'ailleure .. on a repondu a vos charmants reviews...et la liste devrait etre envoyer sous peut a notre gagnante. Prochaine question:

**Quels sont les 7 pecher capitaux ?**

oh, à vos marque, pret, partez!

**Chapitre 5 -**

C'était la galère! Je crois que jamais dans ma vie, je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal. Non, ça ne pouvait plus s'avérer être un hasard… car sur deux des trucs que j'avais écris, deux s'étaient réalisés. En moins d'une journée ! Et si cela continuait comme cela, dans trois jours Draco Malfoy ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Bon. Peut-être que je m'énervais pour rien. Après tout, deux sur dix, cela pouvait toujours être à cause de la chance. Mais, pouvait-on vraiment appeler ça la chance? Non parce que moi, envoyer un garçon plus de 8 heures à l'hôpital, et qu'après le directeur pense que je suis en amour avec un infect Serpentard… je ne voyais là-dedans qu'une fatalité abominable.

Et maintenant, j'étais devant le directeur et Blaise Zabini, à expliquer que je n'étais pas responsable pour le lit, même si dans le fin fond de l'histoire j'étais sans doute, _un petit peu_, responsable.

- Monsieur le directeur – je bredouillais – je ne suis pas responsable pour le lit, je vous assure.

Blaise ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu, me lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- Mais dans un absolu différent du notre je suis peut-être responsable. Vous savez, c'est comme quand on se brûle avec notre tasse de café, on est pas responsable, mais si on n'avais pas commandé de café, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé! Vous ne me comprenez sans doute pas… n'est-ce pas?

Moi même je ne me comprenais pas. Alors comment est-ce qu'un pépère qui aurait dû prendre sa retraite il y a plus de 200 ans (Dumbledore pour les intimes) comprendrait?

- Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire, Miss Granger. Je crois que je comprend e qui se passe.

- À oui? demanda Blaise. Alors veuillez m'expliquer monsieur le directeur, parce que moi je comprend rien.

- C'est simple, Miss Granger n'est pas coupable, mais elle se sent coupable parce que se qui se passe elle l'a souhaité. Nous savons tous les trois qu'entre Mr Malfoy et vous miss Granger, ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou.

Pendant une seconde, je m'imaginai accrochée aux bras de Malfoy pour me marier avec lui et porter jusqu'à sept enfants de lui, et devoir leur changer les couches pendant que lui me disait à quel point j'étais belle. Ouf… Je préférais encore le détester.

- Alors, continua Dumbledore en interrompant mes pensées, vous vous sentez coupable pour ce qui lui est arrivé, alors que vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher. Je veux dire… C'est sans doute la faute de Pomfresh d'ailleurs.

Ouf, je croyais qu'il savait pour la liste.

- Vous n'avez rien fait Hermione… alors retournez en cours, vous et Mr Zabini. Et essayez de vous faire plus subtil pour votre histoire d'amour… d'accord?

Vieux fou ankylosé! Je sortais pas avec cette espèce d'erreur de la nature.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire professeur? S'enquérir Blaise, je veux dire… moi et Anna Ducharmes on n'a jamais rien fait de déplacé. Et on a rompu il y a 2 ans!

- Vous sortez pas avec Hermione?

**_- Quoi!_** Je sors avec _Hermione?_

- Personne ne sort avec moi professeur! Je vous l'ai déjà dit!

**_- Quoi?_** Il pensait que je sortais avec une chose aussi laide que toi? Me hurla aux visage Zabini.

Premièrement, c'est moi qui devrais me sentir insultée! T'as quoi comme quotient intellectuel… 3?

- Tu sais quoi? tu peux bien aller te faire un----

- Bon, coupa Dumbledore, je crois je me suis trompé. (Hein? Pas vrai? Je pensais fortement que Dumbledore n'étais plus très fort du coco) Je suis désolé. Ça vous va? Retourner en cours maintenant!

Pendant tout le trajet vers la cabane de Hagrid, moi et Blaise, on s'insulta énergiquement. Et quand on arriva aux cours, on ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous les yeux étais rivés vers nous.

- Qu'est qui se passe Hermione? Tu as encore forcé un autre Serpentard à te malaxer le derrière? Me cria Ron. Faisant rire évidemment, autant les Gryffondors que les Serpentards.

Ma seule réaction? Rester calme… oui! Ne pas dire un mot. Mais ma bouche produisait quand même un drôle de grondement. Comme un chat mécontent.

_Grrrrrrrr._

Le cours reprit, tandis que moi, je me disais que cette histoire ne devait plus durer… je devais trouver un plan, il en allait de la vie de Ron et de ma santé mentale : oui parce que si cela continuait, je tuerais Ron et on m'enverrait à l'asile.

Le cours était passé. Je n'avais rien écouté et trouvé aucune solution. Alors, je décidai de me promener dans le parc pour trouver un plan.

Cinq mille pas plus tard… toujours aucune solution. Bon. Tant pis… je resterais la risée de l'école, pour toujours.

Je décidai de m'asseoir près d'un arbre pour me calmer. Tiens… un peu plus loin il y avait Blaise, qui discutait, la bouche dans la bouche, avec une pétasse de 3eme année. Et dès qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Draco Malfoy arriva. Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils se disaient car j'étais loin et je n'avais jamais été capable de lire sur les lèvres. Le seul mot que je pus distinguer fût…

- Vierge?… marmonnais-je pour moi même…

Puis… la troisième partie et **_PAF!_** Malfoy reçut un bon coup pied dans… MERDE!

Je ressortis mon papier, en priant fort.

_**Alternative 3 :**Lui donnerun coup de pied directement sur ses parties coquines.  
Pourquoi: Parce que ça fait très très mal… en principe! Je n'ai jamais vraiment expérimenté._

_Avec quelle technique: Idéalement : avec un style à la Jackie Chan._

Merde! … C'était arrivé! Et là… Blaise m'avait vue et arrivais dangereusement en ma direction. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait vu de là-bas la liste? Du calme Hermione… ça n'a aucun sens…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je à Blaise qui étais rendu près de moi.

- Je te veux toi! Me dit-il calmement.

- Pardon? J'avais certainement mal entendu…

- Tu es sens doute affligée par toute ces blagues idiotes... Alors on fait un marché? Je t'aide pour ce problème…et tu m'aides pour le mien.

- Le fait que tu sois vi…?

- CHUT! Ouais, c'est cela.

- MERDE! Je vais pas coucher avec toi!

- Ben non, mais on peut le faire croire au monde!

J'étais désespérée. J'étais folle. J'étais sûrement sur une forte dose de médicament pour avoir dit :

- C'est d'accord, Blaise… On fais cela. Mais je veux mettre quelque chose au clair… je te hais, et on ne serra jamais ami.

- On fait simplement cela par intérêt commun, je sais, me répondit Blaise, et il commença à me raconter son plan.

- Ca fait longtemps vous êtes en couple? Demanda Goyle.

- Pas vraiment longtemps... n'est-ce pas mon petit cœur? Me roucoula Blaise dans les oreilles.

- Le temps passe si vite en ta compagnie _bébé_.

Bon, je sais que sa ne paraissait pas vraiment, mais dans ce petit mot, j'avais mis toute ma colère. Non mais! J'étais obligée de faire la copine d'un Serpentard. Juste un mot pour décrire ma situation : _p i t o y a b l e !_ Et le pire était encore à venir.

- Tu aimerais voir mon dortoir ma chouchoune?

Ark… chouchoune? Il pouvait bien être encore vierge… moi je n'aurais jamais d'envies sexuelles avec un gars qui me surnomme chouchoune.

- D'accord, mon gros grizzli…

Rendu à se point, je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que je détestais le plus? Me faire écœurer par Ron, ou être écœurée par le fait de passer pour la blonde d'un Serpentard? Dans le fond… je crois que c'était me faire surnommé chouchoune. Alors je montai dans son dortoir. Puis il referma la porte sur nous.

- Joli dortoir, l'épais!

Des posteurs de filles à poil (poilu). Pas super original. Et plein de vert partout…

- Bon allez… au travail! Me dit alors Blaise, se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

- Minute, papillon! J'aimerais bien avoir un sort de protection sur la porte…Tu imagine Goyle, ou pire Malfoy, qui déciderait de monter?

- D'ac…

- Ah ouuuuuuiiiii… C'est bon Blaise! Continue!

- Hermione! Me chuchota Blaise, personne ne va t'entendre si tu parles si bas..

Parce que en plus de faire semblant de jouir… je dois hurler comme si tu étais le meilleur baiseur de la terre? Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Non mais au moins, faut qu'ils t'entendent.

**_- BLAISE, C'EST BON!_** MAIS UTILISE TON PENIS AU LIEU D'UNE PATTE DE CHAISE ÇA SERAIT MIEUX!…………dit… Tu crois qu'ils m'ont entendu ?

- Tu peux être sûre que je ne d'aiderai pas pour ton problème.

- T u n'es qu'un nigaud, Blaise… t'as mis un sort d'insonorisation pour m'expliquer ton plan… et là tu as oublié de l'enlever!

- Hummm…..

Puis le stupide être qu'était Blaise décida enfin d'enlever son sort d'insonorisation. Après quelques minutes, nous avons su que le plan fonctionnait, à cause des rires et des gloussement des personnes qui avaient l'oreille collée sur la porte.

Faire semblant de faire l'amour derrière une porte et faire exprès pour que la machine à rumeur sois là... Pansy. Alors après 1 heure… toute l'école serait au courant

- Ça fait 20 minutes… je crois que c'est assez là Blaise, non? Dis-je doucement.

- Hum hum… c'est assez… maintenant… décoiffe-toi, et déboutonne ta blousse un peu.

- C'est stupide… et inutile.

En fait... plus je passais du temps avec Blaise, plus les trucs qu'il me faisait faire me faisaient rire… Mais est-ce que j'allais lui avouer? Plutôt mourir!

Deux minutes passèrent entre le moment ou moi et Blaise on hurlait des : _allez, plus fort_! et le moment où on sortait de la pièce… apparemment ce n'était pas assez pour que les personnes derrière ne décident de se tasser. Paf! Dans le visage du garçon… et le choc le fit reculer de quelques mètres. Juste assez pour passer par-dessus la rampe et tomber dans une grande marmite de…

- Ma cire pour les jambes! Hurlait Pansy à deux pouces de mon oreille. Draco! Mon chou! Ça va?

- Ah! J'en ai partout... c'est dégoûtant! Heille… je suis tellement collé que je ne peux plus bouger… AIDE-MOI, TOI! Hurla Draco à l'intention de Goyle.

Goyle réussi alors, tant bien que mal, à le sortir de la marmite. Et puisque Draco ne pouvait pas bouger il le déposa sur un lit du premier étage… malheureusement... le lit colla sur Draco. Des milliers de plumes s'en échappèrent et se collèrent sur le corps du jeune homme. Lui donnant ainsi l'aspect d'une poule ratée…

Merde… Je n'avais plus besoin de sortir ma liste pour les savoir.

_  
**Alternative 4 **: Le recouvrir de goudron ( ou n'importe quelle substance collante) et ensuite de plumes._

_Pourquoi: c'est un classique !_

Le ciel en avait après moi!


	7. pOv Draco: Baignade interdite

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Le malheur de Malfoy s'agrandit de plus en plus, tout comme notre gratitude envers tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews... Un gros merci collectif et bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 - Baignade interdite**

Le corps entier recouvert d'ecchymoses, les deux jambes brisées, un coup bien placé dans les testicules. Des trois événements malencontreux qui me soit arrivés dans les deux derniers jours, c'était le troisième qui faisait le plus mal.

Tant bien que mal, je me remit à marcher, dans l'espoir d'atteindre mon dortoir et de me coucher en boule dans ma douche. J'avais pas l'habitude d'être un froussard, mais là, ça me dépassait.

En marchant, je croisai Pansy qui lisait, au bord du lac. Qui lisait? Depuis quand elle lisait par loisir, elle? Comme si elle _aimait_ cela?

– Alors, la future intello, tu lis quoi? Lui demandais-je.

– Ho, ho, rien d'important… Un truc que ma sœur m'a envoyé, tu vois, un truc de fille…

– Cesse de me faire marcher, Parkinson, je sais parfaitement que t'as pas de sœur.

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, alors je lui pris simplement le livre des mains.

– Hé, mais rend-moi ça!

Cette fille-là était pathétique, mais elle était vachement bien roulée. Laide, mais bien faite… Un jour, n'importe quand, je l'aurais. Elle était à mes pieds. Je pouvais bien l'insulter, elle s'en foutait. Le fait était là : Elle était bien faite, mais j'étais cent fois plus sexy qu'elle.

– _Manuel de l'adolescente en devenir, tome huit : L'épilation en trois étapes._

Je n'avais même pas besoin de l'insulter. Juste lire le titre d'un ton sérieux, ça faisait le travail.

– Bien, dis-je. J'ai eu ma réponse. Amuse-toi et… bonne lecture.

Bien entendu, j'accompagnai cette réplique d'un rictus méprisant et d'un regard en l'air.

Je comprendrai jamais les filles. On leur a jamais demandé de se l'enlever, le poil! Elles peuvent bien le garder, le tresser, le teindre, l'arracher et le recoller plus loin, si elles le veulent! Mais qu'elles ne viennent pas dire qu'on les y a obligées, ça non!

Mais Pansy, c'était autre chose. Elle essayait d'être belle. Mais elle n'avait pas comprit. C'était pas parce qu'elle se défaisait la moitié de la face avec des produits radioactifs comme les filles dans mes revues que j'allais la sauter…

Je fit un détour par la bibliothèque. J'avais à tout prix besoin d'une recette de pommade anti-douleur, et je me refusait à retourner voir Pomfresh (je lui en voulais peut-être encore un peu pour le lit).

– Tragé, pourlet, yocoum…

– Tu cherches quelque chose, bonhomme? Me demanda une femme (qui était en fait Mme Pince, mais que je n'avais pas reconnue sur le coup) d'une voix étonnamment calme, du genre qui faisait peur.

– Non, madame, rien de spécial… Pourquoi?

– On ne cherche pas dans une bibliothèque sans avoir de but, mon très cher enfant. Je répète donc : Que cherchez-vous?

– De… de la pommade.

– De la pommade?

– Non, une recette. Pour faire… pour faire de la pommade.

– Une potion, donc.

– Oui, madame. Une potion.

– Une potion de pommade. Et vous croyez trouver ça ici, dans une bibliothèque. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh? Ou même votre directeur de maison? Ma bibliothèque ne contient pas de livre de recettes qui puissent être dangereuses, mon enfant.

J'étais troublé. Sa voix, son ton et même son regard étaient devenus lourds, comme si elle me jugeait à chaque parole. Mais bon sang ils devenaient tous fous?

– Comment une simple pommade pourrait-elle être dangereuse, elle est faite pour guérir, non?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais tout médicament est avant tout une maladie, Malfoy. Comment croyez-vous qu'on vaccine les gens?

– Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je pars, alors.

En vérité, j'avais la frousse. Depuis ce matin-là où je m'étais levé en retard, je ne faisais plus que ça, avoir la frousse. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi? Je veux dire… J'avais jamais vraiment été courageux, mais là j'étais carrément une mauviette. Ou bien il se passait vraiment des trucs bizarres, ou bien je devenais aussi fou que mon vieil oncle Ténèbrius.

J'étais pas en condition pour utiliser les escaliers, mais je devais trouver une foutue recette, n'importe laquelle, pour soulager la douleur. Je finis par trouver un exemplaire de _Plaire Magazine_ dans les étagères de Rogue où des gros gars musclés supposément sexy expliquaient comment calmer les élancements au niveau des muscles. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à ma salle commune. Je savais que bientôt, ça serait moins pire. Sale Blaise! Un coup pareil, qu'il aille se faire foutre!

Le mystérieux pouvoir de la pensée.

Je donnai le mot de passe. Tout le monde était en haut, l'oreille collée au dortoir de Zabbiny. Il _était_ en train de se faire foutre, paraît-il. Je demandai malgré tout :

– Il se passe quoi, là?

– C'est Zabbiny qui s'envoie en l'air avec la petite intello.

– Zabbiny et Parkinson?

– J'ai dit intello, Malfoy.

_Ha oui, Hermioooooooooooooone!_

– Ha, je vois. Cette intello-là.

Finalement, en matière de surnaturel, je préférais encore Mme Pince. Elle au moins elle était réaliste dans son personnage de folle.

– Je resterais bien volontiers, dis-je, mais j'ai chose urgente à faire.

J'entrai dans le dortoir d'à côté, celui réservé aux préfets, et commençai à préparer ma potion. Dix-huit minutes de cuisson au total. Vite fait, bien fait. Après trois minutes, cependant, la tentation d'aller voir au dehors ce qui se passait avec les deux amants était devenue trop forte et je décidai de sortir, laissant mon chaudron sur le feu.

– Circulez, circulez, hurlait un jeune de troisième année. Y a rien a voir!

– Non, mais y en a à entendre, par exemple! Réplicai-je avant de coller à mon tour mon oreille contre la porte.

Juste pour une seconde. Une de trop.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, trop brusquement pour que j'aie le temps de me tasser, et me poussa violemment contre la balustrade. Bien entendu, grâce à cette force incontrôlable appelée l'inertie, je basculai pour tomber directement dans un bassin rempli de liquide.

– Ma cire pour les jambes!

– Bon sang, Pansy, t'aurais pas pu attendre un autre jour pour devenir une fille? Jurai-je à voix basse.

– Laissez-moi passer! Laissez-moi passer! Hurla Goyle.

– Ah! J'en ai partout... c'est dégoûtant! Heille… je suis tellement collé que je ne peux plus bouger… AIDE-MOI, TOI! Hurlai-je à l'intention de Goyle.

– C'est ce que je fais, Draco.

Il m'empoigna par les aisselles et me tira douloureusement hors de la marmite. Pour ne pas me faire mal, je crois, il me posa sur un lit. Mais un homme et un lit réunis par les liens de la cire à jambes, ça fait pas long feu. Et quand je décidai de me lever, le matelas s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit de déchirure et je me retrouvai recouvert de plumes, tel un poulet.

– Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

– Ça fait mal, répondis-je.

– Tu veux des pilules, de la pommade?

– Je suis en train d'en faire, justement, de la pommade.

Je remontai à ma chambre, suivit par Goyle qui s'en voulait encore de m'avoir fait subir cette humiliation publique.

Douze minutes. Plus que six et j'aurais la paix. Pour un moment, du moins. Sauf si Goyle, croyant bien faire, me poussait dans le chaudron plein de pommade. Plein de pommade pas encore prête. En gros, il me jeta dans un bol de substance radioactive.

– Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggg!

Je ne sais plus qui m'a sorti de là. Je crois que c'est Zabinny.

Hermione, quant à elle, reboutonnait sa blouse en me regardant avec horreur. Mais pour l'amour du ciel quand comprendrais-je enfin ce qu'elle avait à voir avec tout ça?

* * *

**Une question plus créative, cette fois. Ceux qui nous ont déjà lu savent que la liste a été la première page de cette fic et qu'elle est à la base même de notre histoire. Rien n'est prévu d'avance, sauf les épreuves et top cerise et moi on ne se consulte pas durant l'écriture individuelle des chapitres. Voilà où je voulais en venir: **

**Nommez au moins deux des épreuves qui attendent encore Malfoy. **

**La personne qui sera le plus proche de la vérité lors de l'ajout du chapitre 7 recevra la liste par courriel. Évidemment, les deux personnes l'ayant déjà recue ne peuvent pas participer... Ça vendrait les punchs! **

**On est tu pas assez fines?**


	8. pOv Hermy: Personne n'est jamais bl

**Nous revoilà! Surprenant, non, après une siiiiii longue absence? Mais bon. On vous revient avec un tout nouveau chapitre, écrit par la douce et exquise Topcerise (mais non, c'est pas de la vantardise, c'est cocci qui parle!)**

**On espère très fort que vous allez aimer ça quand même... et que l'attente aura valu la peine! **

**PS: Si jamais il vous vient à l'idée de ne PAS être fachés... laissez une review, s'il vous plait :D**

**Chapitre 7 - Personne n'est jamais blanc comme neige**

Moi qui croyais que ma décision de faire une liste conduisant à la mort éminente de Draco Malfoy était empreinte de bon sens, voilà que maintenant, après moins de 2 jours, je la trouvais stupide pour mille et une raisons. Parmi les premières, il y avait le mot_** justice**_ qui me venait en tête. Oui ; il m'avait insulté depuis plus de 6 ans, je n'avais plus aucune estime de moi à cause de lui et finalement, tout le monde pensait que j'étais une prostituée. Par contre, Malfoy ne méritait pas de mourir pour _**ça. **_Parce que j'avais trois convictions dans ma vie :

1# Le soleil se coucherait ce soir-la.

2# Malfoy allait mourir avant la fin de la semaine, et ce par ma faute.

3# Finalement tout le monde finirait par savoir que je suis responsable de sa mort donc j'allais moi aussi finir morte. Le seigneur me punirait en m'envoyant en enfer avec Malfoy et Voldemort qui formeraient un duo d'enfer, me narguant jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– Je te parle _Hermichou_! me dit alors Blaise, resté derrière moi, brisant ainsi alors le fil de mes pensées, tu comprends? Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur, la découverte de la 'nouvelle féminité' de Pansy qui a été un énorme choc, crois-moi! Ou… voir Malfoy recouvert de plume et de cire à jambe.

Et la, ma bouche a décidé de parler sans l'avis de ma tête. Et elle a décidé de dire des stupidités.

Malfoy doit se sentir mal! On devrait aller le voir…

Qu'est-ce que tu dis là, toi? dirent alors en cœur Zabini et Pansy.

Ouais. Qu'est-ce que je disais là, moi? Pourtant je n'étais pas sous l'effet d'une drogue forte…

Je veux dire… c'est ton ami non? Il doit avoir très mal… C'était de la cire brûlante!

Mais tu est sensé le haïr! me hurla Pansy, à deux pouces du visage.

Mais mon Blaizichachounou, lui, ne le déteste pas, lui rétorquais-je, jouant la parfaite petite amie en me couchant, même, de manière subjective sur son épaule, et les amis de mes amis ne sont pas mes ennemis.

Blaise me dévisagea, regarda Pansy, se retourna encore vers moi et me dit :

Allons-y, dit alors Blaise.

Quand je voulu passer par la porte qu'il avait ouvert avec galanterie à Pansy, il m'attrapa le bras brutalement et me chuchota :

Tu ne me fais pas de coup, Granger! Je ne veux pas que Malfoy sème dans mes plantations. Tu comprends?

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggg!

C'était la voix de Malfoy… Hurlant comme si la mort le poursuivait avec un tracteur. Alors Zabini, Pansy et moi nous nous sommes précipités à son secours. Arrivé dans une chambre quelconque, nous vîmes Malfoy… la tête dans une bassine. Goyle le noyant quasiment à l'intérieur.

Mais lâche-le, hurla Pansy à moins de deux centimètres de mon oreille, oubliant à quel point des tympans ça pouvait être fragile.

J'ai pas fait exprès… je le jure, répliqua Goyle, lâchant la tête du pauvre Malfoy dans le chaudron.

Et là… le silence se fit. Je veux dire, plus de bruits de Malfoy qui se débat, ni de bruits de bubulles dans l'eau.

Sors-le de la, Blaise! lui ordonnais-je pour qu'il se réveille.

La petite tête de Malfoy semblait drôlement légère, flottant presque à la surface du liquide dans la bassine. Blaise se précipita alors pour soulever le jeune homme.

Je le fixai avec horreur! Mon dieu!

Remets-le dedans! hurla Pansy

Quoi? Quoi? quoi? dit Goyle, Vous voulez sa mort?

Après l'avoir remis sur pied, Blaise le regarda pour voir s'il était si amoché que ça. Sa tête ballottait avec des tics nerveux. Ses lèvres étaient bleutées. Il fallait l'amener rapidement à l'infirmerie sinon il aurait probablement des séquelles. Et la potion était très chimique… Sa peau était trop blanche, semblait sans vie. Alors Blaise eut une réaction irrationnelle… Il replongea Malfoy dans le chaudron.

Que fais-tu la, sombre crétinus! Lui hurlai-je, tu vas le tuer!

Je lui sautai alors dessus pour le retenir. Il sembla alors reprendre ses esprits… alors que je le frappais à coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Hermione! Arrête!, m'ordonna-t-il, et malgré ce que me dictait ma conscience, j'arrêtai. Il continua alors à parler : il faut sortir Malfoy d'ici! Et vite!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut être les convulsions de Malfoy et le fait qu'il s'était mis à régurgiter. Bref, je lui levai les pieds et Blaise s'occupa de son torse… Pansy était partit prévenir Rogue. Et Goyle… ahh. Je ne me souviens plus! Bref… nous courions, moi et Zabini vers l'infirmerie, portant un Malfoy pas très en forme qui se vomissait dessus plus qu'autre chose. Tous ceux qui nous croisaient, et étrangement il y avait plus de Gryffondor que autre chose, nous regardaient avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Tous à coup Draco gémit, exhibant ainsi sa douleur que l'on avait presque oubliée. Mais heureusement nous arrivâmes moi et Blaise, enfin, à destination. L'infirmerie. Heureusement, car la folle de Pansy nous aurait noyés de ses larmes de crocodile. Au moins, elle se rendait utile en nous ouvrant les portes... Rendu à l'intérieur, Blaise nous précipita vers le premier lit qu'il aperçu. Puis il commença un décompte pour hisser notre malade sur son lit.

- 1...2...3...Hop !

Nous l'avons soulevé. Son visage était en train de fondre... carrément ! Les joues toutes boursouflées, les lèvres bleues et les mouvement compulsifs de sont corps n'annonçaient absolument rien de bon.

- Infirmière ! Hurla Pansy. MADAME !

La soignante arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent le vacarme produit par Miss Serpentard en personne. Ne nous adressant aucune parole et devinant immédiatement qu'est-ce qui venait de se produire :

- Quel genre d'accident s'est encore produit chez les Serpentard cette fois ? Pas encore des produits maison que vous avez testé sur un compagnon, mademoiselle Parkinson ?

- Non madame, ai-je dis, Draco se faisait une potion quand tout à coup Goyle l'a poussé à l'intérieur ! Puis Mr... Blaise !

- Une potion de pommade non ? disait l'infirmière en fouillant dans ses livres pour un remède, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elles ne sont pas au programme avant la 7eme année ? Simplement que quand vous faite une pareille potion, tout le monde a envie de vous faire le plus de mal possible. Il y a 2 ans, un élève a inventé la rumeur que si le professeur Rogue était autant détesté c'était qu'il avait fait trop de cette potion et qu'elle était restée incrustée dans ses pores de peau. Le directeur ne l'avait réellement pas trouvée drôle, celle-là... oh, non.

- Madame ! Arrêtez vos souvenirs idiots et sauvez-le ! rétorqua Blaise qui semblait se foutre des histoires de la vieille femme à peu près autant que du destin d'Harry Potter.

-J'ai trouvé mon remède... mais que faites-vous encore ici, vous ? DEHORS! nous cria la vieille Pomfresh.

En sortant de infirmerie, nous nous sommes tous tus. C'est alors que Blaise m'a pris par la nuque et a déclaré à mi-voix, gravement :

- Tu es à moi, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

L'émotion dégagé dans ses propos me fit frissonner. Pansy nous regardait la bouche ouverte. Il m'embrassa sur la bouche pour la première fois depuis que nous imitions un couple. C'était vraiment étrange. Ce n'était pas comme quand j'avais embrassé mes anciens mecs. Non... il manquait la gêne, la fraction de seconde où tu hésites et bien sur les sentiments. Je ne détestais plus Blaise... Mais je ne l'aimais pas pour autant. Nos lèvres cessèrent de se toucher et ma langue n'était plus en territoire inconnu mais revenue dans ma bouche. Alors tous ce que je trouvai à dire à ce moment-là fût :

Je suis sure que Draco va s'en sortir _mon prince_. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Hermione... je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure... je désire rompe.

Pardonne-moi ? demandai-je poliment, croyant avoir mal entendu.

On peut rester amis si tu le désires ! Je dois te dire... Je crois que tu n'es pas prête à avoir une relation avec un Serpentard... ça demande beaucoup, tu me comprends ? Je préfère rompe maintenant avant que cela nous fasse mal à tous les deux.

Si j'étais réellement sorti avec lui, je crois que j'aurais quasiment cru sont histoire de dingue. Mais heureusement, notre histoire n'était qu'une fiction. Mais je n'avais pas eu ma part du contrat !

Minute mon papillon ! On doit se parler.

Je regardai autour de moi, seule. Blaise remua la tête de manière affirmative. Nous tournâmes le coin du corridor et :

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE ?!?

Voila ... C'était à mon tour de faire une Pansy de moi et de hurler comme une folle.

- Hermione, je sais que si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, ça va finir par être toi pour sortir avec mon meilleur ami alors ...

- Je ne toucherais pas Goyle même si je devais.­

- Je parle de Malfoy ! Tu lui portes beaucoup d'attention pour quelqu'un que tu dis détester.

- Blaise ! Premièrement je n'ai aucune attention pour Malfoy quelle qu'elle soit. Et deuxièmement tu n'as pas respecté ta part du marché !

- Oui je l'ai respecté... crois-tu vraiment que les rumeurs sur toi se sont simplement arrêtées ? Non… surtout avec les cris de jouissances et le transport de Malfoy jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Par contre, celles où tu te fais tâter le postérieur volontairement, oui!

- Je te déteste à nouveau, Blaise !

- Elles disent toutes cela et après 2 jours, elles redemandent mes lèvres !

Mais dès qu'elles arrivent plus loin elles ne veulent plus rien du tout.

Tu es méchante Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais été méchant avec toi alors pourquoi tu l'es toi ?

- Blaise … tu en connais beaucoup de jeunes filles qui restent gentilles avec leur ex ? répliquai-je alors, esquivant un sourire.

Au moins une maintenant, allons, tu viens ? Malfoy doit être debout à se branler dans les toilettes. Allons voir ça !

Ça te ferait envie de voir les parties coquines d'un de tes amis ? dis-je alors en arquant le sourcil.

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA? hurlai-je alors en entrant dans la salle de Malfoy.  
- De la neige… pour diminuer les brûlements de sa peau… de la neige magique de l'Everest, me répondit-on calmement.

Non… je parle du bonhomme de neige… en Harry Potter…

Une certaine liste me revint alors en mémoire…

**Alternative 5 :** Le noyer dans son bassin de potion

Pourquoi?: Le défigurer, pour ne plus entendre parler des histoires de baise de la bibliothèque. Qui voudrait baiser avec un défiguré?

Quand?:_Maintenant!_ Bon ok, pas maintenant mais dès que l'on aura une potion très dangereuse et toxique.

**Alternative 6 :**L'enterrer sous la neige, et en faire un bonhomme de neige en forme de Harry Potter

Pourquoi?: Parce que je l'ai décidé, et qu'il hait Harry Potter.


	9. pOv Draco: Sueurs froides et sucrées

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est coccinellealbinos qui reprend cette merveille (attention, vantardise...) où elle avait été laissée! **

**Pour ceux qui nous ont demandé si on allait refaire un concours, la réponse est non. On est beaucoup trop proches de la fin pour ça... Mais ne vous en faites pas la fin arrive vite!**

**Donc pour ceux qui se demandent s'il en reste long, voici la réponse punch (roulement de tambours s'il vous plait...) : ****Hey bien il reste encore 5 posts, soit 4 chapitres et un épilogue. Ça pourrait être rapide... Sauf qu'on carbure aux reviews! Allez! Donnez-nous ce 80 et on vous donne le chapitre 9!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitr****e 8 - Sueurs froides et... sucrées?**

Le visage d'Hermione fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il parait que j'ai bougé, parlé, marmonné… Je ne me souviens de rien.

Mon esprit s'est réveillé quelques minutes après mon arrivée à l'infirmerie. Ça a prit quelques secondes pour que toutes les parties de mon corps s'ajustent avec ma tête. À la seconde où ça s'est produit, cependant, j'ai commencé à regretter; La douleur était revenue.

Certains disent que quand on vit dans une maison où se trouve une horloge de grand-mère pendant plusieurs années, il vient un moment où on n'entend plus son tic-tac. Même que, quand l'horloge s'arrête, c'est là qu'on se rend compte que quelque chose cloche.

Je me demandai s'il viendrait un moment, après peut-être une semaine d'événements comme ceux qui s'étaient produits cette semaine, où je ne remarquerais plus la douleur. Qui sait, je ne me rendrais peut-être même pas compte quand elle cesserait – si elle cessait un jour, du moins.

À mon réveil, donc, j'étais seul dans l'infirmerie. Parmi les faibles sons qui me parvenaient malgré les rideaux fermés, je pus distinguer la voix de mme Pomfresh.

– Depuis quand non veut-il dire oui pour moi, mademoiselle Parkinson…? J'ai dit aucune visite, pour moi ça signifie : **Aucune visite.**

– D'accord, ça va…

– Très bien, alors, je pars pour un petit moment, je dois ramener cette potion ici. D'après mes calculs, il ne me reste que sept minutes avant de gaspiller toute cette pommade!

_Sept minutes_, pensai-je. Cela voudrait dire que j'étais là depuis un peu moins de moins deux minutes… Ça semblait étrangement court, un nombre négatif de minutes… Que c'était-il donc passé?

– Bonjour, mon chaton! S'exclama ce qui me sembla être une tornade dotée de la parole.

– Hum… Bonjour, Pansy. Je ne suis pas autorisé à recevoir de visite.

En fait, je souhaitais gagner le plus de temps possible avant la prochaine catastrophe. Et selon moi, la meilleure façon de les éviter était de rester seul.

Dans l'état où j'étais – et ça ne cessait d'empirer –, je doutais d'être réellement en mesure de me faire du mal. Pansy, par contre, pouvait m'en faire sans difficulté – et sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Je sais, Draquinou, mais j'ai envoyé Mme Pomfresh faire un sprint jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'école… Juste le temps qu'elle va mettre pour reprendre son souffle, tu seras sur pieds!

J'aurais normalement rie à cette insulte. Dans le cas où j'aurais été simplement malade, j'aurais au moins souri. Mais_ là_, elle avait prononcé les mots :

« Avant qu'elle ne soit revenue, tu seras sur pieds »

_Avant??_ De quel genre de médecine allait-elle user sur moi? Et surtout, pourquoi devait-elle le faire pendant qu'on était seuls?

– Pansy, TU T'EN VAS!!

– Pas avant d'avoir tout tenté pour te guérir, Draco! La fatigue et la douleur te font délirer, présentement, mais reste que c'est mon devoir de future petite amie de tout faire pour toi!

– QUOI?

– «_ Dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…_ »

– Et tu dis que c'est moi qui délire?

Je me relevai sur les coudes et tentai de lui agripper le bras avant qu'elle ne me lance un sort de son cru.

Elle recula d'un pas, se rendant hors d'atteinte.

– Je croyais que tu comprendrais à quel point c'est important, mais on dirait que la maladie t'empêche de voir toute la compétence en moi… Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Draco! _Stupefix_!

Je senti mon corps entier se figer. J'étais partagé entre la colère et l'amusement. Pourquoi le seul sort qu'elle soit capable de jeter convenablement était-il celui-là?

– _Accio Neige d'Everest_! Ajouta-t-elle.

Si j'avais eu un minimum de contrôle sur mes mouvements, j'aurais sans doute demandé « QUOI? », mais pour l'instant je devais me contenter de me taire et d'attendre de voir.

Quand arriva dans un sac une très grande quantité de neige – et un bulletin de paiement – je compris que Pansy était vraiment prête à tout pour sortir avec moi. Elle signa et donna à voix basse le numéro de son coffre de Gringotts. Le hibou sembla se satisfaire de cela et repartit, en laissant bien entendu son paquet devant mon lit.

– C'est une bonne chose que tu ne bouges pas, ce sera plus simple…

Elle me mit – non sans difficultés – sur mes pieds et commença à me mettre de la neige sur le bas des jambes.

– L'idéal, dit-elle, ça serait que tu sois tout nu… Autrement, la neige n'est pas directement sur ton corps. Mais comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, je ne suis pas une voyeuse donc je vais m'y prendre autrement.

Elle regarda de tous les côtés du sac qu'elle avait reçu.

– Hum… J'en étais sûre… _Neige Corpas!_

Aussitôt, la neige se colla à mon corps. Ma robe était là, pliée à côté de moi. Se cette neige fondait, je me retrouvais complètement nu. Si on avait été seuls, ça aurait été bien – enfin, moins pire – mais cette semaine la chance n'avait pas vraiment été de mon côté…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Blaise et (encore elle?) la sang-de-bourbe entrèrent. Et Granger hurla :

– QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?

– De la neige… pour diminuer les brûlements de sa peau… de la neige magique de l'Everest, répondit Pansy avec un sourire assez fier.

– Non, je parle du bonhomme de neige… en Harry Potter…

Elle semblait terrorisée.

– En Harry Potter? Mais non, voyons! Dit Pansy. C'est ton imagination, tout ça! Les instructions étaient claires : _Une seule formule pour retrouver la peau d'un héros!_

J'aurais hurlé. J'étais vraiment _**DANS**_ un bonhomme de neige en forme de Harry Potter? Y a des jours, ma foi…

– Tu trouves pas que Draco est drôlement calme, demanda Blaise à Pansy.

– C'est que…

Mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je fixais Hermione. Son visage devenait de plus en plus blanc et ses yeux, par contraste, semblaient rouges. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et recula d'un pas, comme si elle perdait l'équilibre. Je la vis très clairement hocher la tête en murmurant « non, non, non », comme si elle voulait elle-même se convaincre de quelque chose.

– Je… commença-t-elle. Je dois y aller.

C'était une excellente idée. Elle a ainsi évité le retour de Mme Pomfresh. Les joues en feu, les cheveux entremêlés et le souffle court, elle renvoya les deux Serpentard aussi vite que l'éclair, les menaçant d'un bon coup de pied au derrière.

Une fois seule avec moi, cependant, elle redevint beaucoup plus calme. Elle me redonna l'usage de mes membres et fit disparaître la neige.

Aussitôt, je cachai de mes mains ma nudité découverte.

– Voyons, Mr Malfoy, cessez ces enfantillages! Vous croyez peut-être que j'en ai jamais vu?

– Vous voulez dire… pour votre travail?

À cet instant, je fermai mon cerveau complètement. JE NE VOULAIS PAS savoir la réponse.

– Bon, restez calme, s'il vous plaît.

Ben oui, comme si j'allais m'enfuir tout nu par la fenêtre du je sais pas moi, cinquième étage?

– De la neige! Murmura Mme Pomfresh pour elle-même. Comme si le froid aidait contre les brûlures! On dirait presque qu'elle est de descendance moldue!

– Je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

– Ho, Mr Malfoy… Non… Je me parlais toute seule… Habitude de vieille fille, sans doute!

Entendre Mme Pomfresh parler comme ça me troubla. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal… Comme si elle n'était pas elle-même.

– Malgré tout, continua-t-elle, reprenant où elle était rendue, les moldus ont parfois d'intéressantes façons de se guérir. Les sangsues, par exemple, ont mené à la découverte de ce remède.

Elle pointa sur l'étagère une petite bouteille écarlate.

– Le principe que je vais utiliser avec vous ressemble beaucoup à celui des sangsues, d'ailleurs. Sauf que ce sont des abeilles.

– Des… des abeilles? Comme dans le sens… Qui volent, là? Comme… Comme l'insecte, là? COMME DANS BEE, LÀ???

– Mr Malfoy, franchement! Je n'ai pas besoin de la traduction de tout ce que je dis! Oui, des abeilles! Maintenant, restez calme si vous ne voulez pas que je vous relance un autre stupefix.

– Mais, dis-je en m'efforçant de rester le plus immobile possible, ça va faire mal, madame.

– Toujours en train de vous plaindre… On n'entendrait jamais le jeune Potter chialer comme ça, comme un gamin!

Bon. Si elle était rendue au point de me comparer avec Potter, c'est qu'elle était soit aveugle, soit complètement frustrée. Mieux valait ne pas répliquer. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de moi.

– _Abeillos_!

Vraiment, il n'y avait que les docteurs pour inventer un nom de formule pareil. Malgré toute la stupidité de l'incantation, cependant, une ruche de taille moyenne se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Je pouvais voir les abeilles se mouvoir à l'intérieur, sans pour autant sortir de leur maison.

Mme Pomfresh prit, sans aucune crainte, la ruche dans sa main droite et, d'un coup sec, la décrocha de sa baguette. Elle la déposa devant moi, puis recula vers la porte. Elle sortit, me laissant seul avec ce qui était pour moi de miniatures scrouts à pétards avec des ailes.

Me faire piquer sur le bras, ce serait désagréable, mais je survivrais. Mais me faire piquer_** là**_…?

J'aperçu soudain un bout de bois glissé sous la porte. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était la baguette de Pomfresh, rentré dans l'interstice!

– _Bizzzzzzzzoo_, prononça-t-elle, à plat ventre de l'autre côté.

À la même seconde, des dizaines d'abeilles me foncèrent dessus. Je pouvais sentir qu'un mur invisible avait été formé devant ma bouche, les empêchant de me piquer dans la gorge, mais c'était bien là mon seul réconfort, un bien faible réconfort…

Un liquide chaud me coulait maintenant entre les épaules, ce qui les rendait encore plus nerveuses. Bien sûr, c'était du miel! Merci, Mme Pomfresh, merci BEAUCOUP!!!

Mme Pomfresh avait annulé le stupéfix, mais malgré cela je restais figé sur place. Les abeilles me tournaient tout autour, comme si elles étudiaient leur ennemi. Puis, l'une d'entre elles s'attaqua à mon genou. Comme si c'était leur signal, toutes les autres **chargèrent**.

Une minute (la plus longue de ma vie) plus tard, je m'effondrai sur le sol, mon corps brûlant et meurtri trempé de sueur.

Mon cerveau était à nouveau déconnecté.

S'il avait été réveillé, il aurait sans doute paniqué face à cette septième épreuve qui venait de me frapper, s'additionnant aux autres comme les dix plaies d'Égypte.

Au mon Dieu; les DIX plaies.

Que restait-il?


	10. pOv Hermy: Du Discours au Disco

Voilà, enfin, à la demande général le nouveau chapitre. Poster spécialement pour vous par la petite cerise du duo. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos encouragement (ainsi que cocci ..évidement!) Cela nous fait énormement plaisir puisque, sans nous en rendre compte, le taux de review entre notre premier fanfiction et la deuxieme a augmenter de 15 review pour une histoire complete... à presque 10 par chapitre! On ne lâche surtout pas alors..envoyé nous un max de review! ( non mais ..Je suis sérieuse!!) Surtout que le meilleur est avenir!!!! Pauvre Draco... Donc, sans plus de blabla... Voila:

Chapitre 9: Du discours au disco

Comme j'essayais de décompresser après mettre fait larguer par mon stupide de faux petit copain, Ginny arriva dans ma chambre. Elle semblait angoissée. Sans même me dire bonjour elle me dit :

– Comment fais-tu ? Hermione je ne fais qu'entendre les vagues murmures des mésaventures de Malfoy et j'ai des sueurs froides. Dis-moi que c'est un hasard. Une coïncidence pitoyable! Je te donne l'idée des fléaux et… peu après Malfoy est à chaque jours rendu à l'infirmerie.

– Ginny, tu me perturbes… tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaye le yoga?

– Oh… Pardonnez-moi _mademoiselle_! Le yoga? J'espère que c'est un mot moldu qui veux dire : trouver une solution pour ne pas se faire expulser de l'école! Hermione, ma mère en mourrait si je ne finissais pas mon école… Fred et George c'était prévisible... mais elle est si faible depuis que Percy est parti.

– Non, c'est pour me calmer. Tu devrais faire la même chose.

Elle m'envoya un regard qui tue. Elle était capable de ça, elle? Elle semblait si… délicate habituellement. Et si…

– Ginny, dit moi, cette idée, elle t'est venue dans ta tête comment? Je veux dire…

– Tu es en train de m'accuser de quoi là exactement?

– T'accuser? Je n'ai rien dit!

– Non, parce qu'avec ton intonation…

– Ginny, tu évites la question! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as à voir avec ça!

– Je n'ai rien à voir, sauf peut-être un truc…

– Quoi?

– Avant que tu écrives ta liste… j'avais dessiné sur ce parchemin avec une plume-citron invisible, j'avais …

– Tu avais quoi Ginny?

– …Et bien, si tu veux **vraiment **savoir, j'ai… fais… un dessin de Draco nu et en érec-

– Quoi?!? Dis-je alors à moitié dégoûtée, et tu crois sérieusement que cela a eu une influence? Et puis de tout façon, pourquoi, pour l'amour de Merlin, tu avais fait ça?

– C'étais mon passe temps cette été… faire du dessin. Et je me débrouille pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Mais la… dans le train… je m'ennuyais beaucoup. Alors j'ai décidé…

– De dessiner Malfoy nu?

– Bon, c'est sur que dit comme ça, ça sonne ridicule!

– Gin… Dit n'importe comment c'est ridicule…

– Alors... Selon toi, ça n'a rien à voir?

– Non… Et le prochain coup que tu t'ennuis autant, vas voir ton petit copain s'il te plaît.

– D'ac d'ac. Alors, maintenant que je n'ai plus à avoir peur pour moi, j'aimerais savoir… C'est quoi encore le dernier drame de Malfoy?

– Oh absolument rien… on est juste rendu à 7 trucs que j'avais écris de réalisé. Oui oui, parce que tu sais pas la dernière toi! Et bien… même la réalisation du bonhomme de neige en forme d'Harry Potter a été réalisé. Et oui! Même les abeilles!

– Les abeilles?

– Oui, c'est Pansy qui me la révélé, bref… mot pour mot c'étais écrit sur ma liste.

Je récitai la liste comme quand j'était petite dans les cours de français ou on nous forçait à réciter un conte de la fontaine.

**Alternative 7 : **Le faire piquer par des milliers d'abeilles  
_Inspiration ?_ Winny the pooh !

_Pourquoi?:_ Voyons voir s'il se vantera toujours autant de son corps de dieu grec.

Et tout ce que trouva Ginny à me dire fût :

– Ohhh!

– Oui ohh! Je dirais même oh oh!

– Mais… C'est qui Winny the pooh?

– Ginny?!? Ce n'est pas le propos!

– Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de passer la soirée avec nous entre filles, Hermione. Je me souviens pas quand ça eu lieu la dernière fois. Il y a deux ans? Dit Lavande.

– Euh… non c'était plutôt… Jamais! Répondis-je, buvant ma limonade en rêvant qu'il s'agisse d'une vodka-lime.

Pourquoi j'avais choisi de passé ma soirée assit au milieu de masque de beauté et de filles superficielles à parler du dernier couple _hot_ de l'heure et des garçons ? Et bien oui, je suis simplement un peu dérangée. Ginny et moi on avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la liste et à des dessins de Malfoy… Puis Lavande était arrivée en me proposant pour la millième fois, un party de fille. Ginny et moi nous avions été invité puisque elle se trouvait avec moi au moment de l'invitation. Bref, on se trouvait devant les griffonnettes les plus dépravée et perverses à parler mecs et chiffons.

– Hermione, il y a une rumeur qui raconte que tu as été laissée par Blaise…

ARG?! Le sujet coiffure ne pouvait pas resté prioritaire?

– Il semblerait que les rumeurs vont vites ici. Oui, moi et Blaise c'est fini, mais c'est mon idée.

– Ah oui? Et pourquoi? demanda Padma.

– C'est un Serpentard!

– Ca dérange en quoi? L'important c'est qu'il a un joli derrière!

Tout ce que je trouvai à dire :

– Hein? Ginny… Tu n'es pas de leur côté toi? Hein?

– Bien sur que non voyons… Mais, l'extérieur c'est important quand même. Si je vois un petit gros qui sent le vieux canard crasseux, j'ai pas nécessairement l'envie de savoir ce qu'il cache dans son cœur… même si c'est le plus doux des anges…

– Mais quand même, rajouta Lavande, Blaise, quel cul! Mais le plus beau des Serpentard reste Draco Malfoy.

– Moi j'approuve, dit alors Ginny, dommage qu'il soit si con.

– C'est souvent les plus cons qui sont les plus beaux. Regarde Dumbledore!

Tout le monde la fixa, un regard mélangé entre le dégoût et l'effroi. Elle se reprit alors :

– Je veux dire… il est intelligent… mais si déplaisant pour l'œil! Avez-vous déjà remarqué qu'il porte des clochettes dans sa barbe?

Puis une grosse partie de la soirée fût les récit sexuels de Lavande et Ron et Fred et Olivier et David de cette semaine. Ou de sacoche. Ou… des dessins de Ginny.

Pouvait-on gâcher encore plus ma journée?

– Hermione, je me demandais, combien de temps à duré Blaise au lit?

Je savais que je pouvais conter sur vous les filles!

Deux jours. Deux jours sans aucun fléau. J'avais même réussi à me faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'une malchance qui ne se répèterait plus. J'avais pu passer la deuxième soirée de répit à rire et manger avec Ron et Harry. Comme avant…

– Quelle heure est-il? Faut pas se coucher trop tard pour la partie de demain, expliqua Ron.

– Six heures et six minutes pour être exact, répliquai-je, me bourrant la pense de pouding chômeur.

– Et quel temps fait-il?

– Je sais pas moi. Je ne suis pas le poste de météo !

Ron et Harry se levèrent. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la fenêtre en s'étirant. Harry prit la parole.

– Il y a de gros nuages. Il va sans doute pleuvoir ce soir, et demain le terrain sera boueux. Damnée température!

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Draco errer vers la table des Poufsouffle. Il semblait perturbé. Lorsque que je regardai encore autour de lui je vis plusieurs personne le regarder avec curiosité. Aussi, quand Draco se remit en route vers leur table, Pansy lui emboîta le pas, marchant à une bonne distance de lui, la tête baissée, semblant fulminer. Ensuite Draco sauta sur la table des Poufsouffle puis, avec un élan, sur notre table, poussant avec le pied la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. Draco s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Puis, il cria.

– Envoyez la musique, les gars!

J'ai vu alors Blaise avec un lecteur de disques version sorcier. Puis un air que je connaissais trop bien se mis à jouer. Avec du xylophone fou et du synthétiseur possédé. Et avec une voix féminine et pas très belle Malfoy, le fou de service, se mit alors à chanter.

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you

Non sa voix n'était pas laide, juste… traumatisante. Voir un gars chanter like a virgin, Malfoy en occurrence, si proche de moi… Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur la voix. Je ne savais plus penser.

I was beat incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

Je vis qu'il me scrutait avec intensité. Ok.. j'étais trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais quand je vis Goyle et Crabbe faire les backvocals, je me dis alors mentalement :

– Ciel! Faire des backvocals… il faut vraiment pas avoir grand chose dans la tête.

Like a virgin

Pourquoi à ce moment là … tout le monde. Je dis bien TOUT le monde, s'est mis à crier des insanités genre… Envoie-la moi dans la bouche !! Strip-tease!!!! Ou plein de stupidités du genre.

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Je croyais sincèrement que Malfoy, même en voulant énormément, n'aurait pu rien faire de pire. Mais évidement je me trompais. Il s'assit alors sur les genoux de Neville… Jouant avec sa cravate… de manière… PROVOQUANTE, continuant son manège avec la chanson. Même les professeurs semblaient sous le choc… Sauf évidemment Dumbledore qui semblait retenir Mcgonagall d'intervenir– ou plutôt de reproduire les mêmes trucs.

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last

Puis surprise pour tous, Padma, Justin Flinch, Lavande, et Neville, se mirent à lancer adroitement leur sous vêtement sur la table… dans la tarte à la crème évidemment. Subséquemment… Malfoy se roula dans la tarte de manière sexuellement provoquante, enfilant le soutien-gorge.

You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Pendant les ohohohoho que Madonna ferrait d'habitude, notre Malfoy national… me prit la main pour que je danse avec lui sur la table des Gryffondor. Mais il était hors de question que je danse avec un gars en bustier. Malheureusement… Je crois que Malfoy avait fait de la musculation récemment parce qu'il m'a tirée comme une plume. Puis il se mit à danser un genre de danse des canards… mais électrique.

You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours 'till the end of time

'Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

I've nothing to hide

Colin commença évidement à prendre des photos quand je montai sur la table… pas avant. Mais bon… ce n'était pas si pire que ça. Je veux dire… je ne pouvais avoir l'air aussi ridicule que Malfoy!

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh

Like a virgin

Feels so good inside

When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Je vis enfin arriver Rogue. Je me dit… Ouf, sauvé ! Mais qui aurait cru qu'il était un fan de Madonna ? Il dansait ! Mais personne ne le remarquait... préférant le gars aux seins à la crème.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, baby

Can't you hear my heart beat

For the very first time?

C'était la fin de la chanson. Malfoy me pris alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je frémis au contact que ses lèvres si tendres... Puis... je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy !

Alors je rompis le baisé, lui donna un coup dans les parties coquines, prit une tasse de bièraubeurre et je lui ai jetée à la figure. Puis je partie pleurer dans ma chambre en courant, et rageant.

**Alternative 8 :**Le forcer à chanter: Like a virgin debout sur la table des Gryffondor

Pourquoi?: Parce que ça le tuerait de honte. Et sa ruinerait sa réputation. Ok! Soyons franc, c'est surtout pour me faire rire

Quand?: Quand je serais à la table des Gryffondor, j'espère.  
Comment?: Et bien, pendant son numéro, il volerait le soutien-gorge d'une de ses conquêtes et se l'installerait. Puis, il aurait l'envie de se rouler dans les plats sur la table.


	11. pOv Draco: Quand la double vengeance

Bonjour!

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

On sent que la fin approche, il ne restera ensuite que deux chapitres et un épilogue! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous lâcher, on a encore envie de lire vos commentaires! Dites-vous que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour le plaisir que c'est de vous lire :)

Merci de continuer de nous lire, on vous aime! Mais surtout merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà pris une seconde pour nous écrire, on vous ADORE!

Sur ce, on précise que la Madonne ne touche pas un centime pour la présentation de sa chanson dans cette fiction, et on la remercie au passage pour cette merveilleuse chanson qu'est Like a virgin.

Maintenant assez parlé, laissez-vous divertir par les mots de cocci !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Quand la double vengeance s'accomplit**

C'est seul, trempé de sueur, allongé dans la position fœtale que je m'éveillai. Je fus stupéfait de m'apercevoir que malgré ma situation plutôt précaire, je me sentais en pleine forme. Plus aucune trace des piqûres d'abeilles… Je devais être là depuis au moins une demi-journée.

J'enfilai ma robe qui avait été pliée et déposée dans le coin de la pièce. Je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie au moment où sonnaient les cloches de la grande horloge : 10h00! Je courus vers le dortoir des Serpentard pour jeter un coup d'œil au calendrier et attraper mes livres en conséquence. Par chance, Rogue ne remarqua pas mon retard. Par malchance, j'avais manqué une journée entière de cours.

Le cours fut facile. La potion de fidélité. J'avais vu ma mère en verser dans le café de Lucius tellement souvent que j'en connaissais la recette par cœur, maintenant. Je laissai sans même m'en rendre compte mon esprit faire autre chose. En fait, je comptabilisais les épreuves vécues dans les quelques jours derniers.

Une chute dans les escaliers. C'était voulu, mais ça avait quand même fait très mal.

Les deux jambes brisées lors du bris étrange des roulettes sous mon lit.

Un coup très douloureux dans les parties fragiles de mon anatomie.

Un bain de cire brûlante suivi d'une averse de plumes.

Un léger plongeon dans de l'acide.

Un bonhomme en forme de Harry Potter avec moi dedans.

Un essaim d'abeilles enragées.

Ça faisait sept. Sept, c'était un bon chiffre. La plupart des gens avaient confiance en ce numéro. C'était un classique. De plus, il ne m'était rien arrivé depuis une longue journée. Pour moi, c'était certain. Qui que ce soit qui m'en voulait, cette personne avait prévu de m'infliger sept épreuves, et maintenant, c'était terminé.

– Draco Malfoy!

Une voix forte venait de me faire sortir de mes pensées. Rogue s'était sûrement rendu compte de mon inattention…

Mais ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était Goyle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Goyle?

– Faut qu'on cause.

Je le suivis dans le corridor.

– Tu la lâches, exigea-t-il.

– Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles, là?

– De Pansy. Je la veux. Tu la lâches.

– Fais-toi en pas, le gros, j'en veux pas, de Pansy. Elle est tout à toi.

– Non, justement. Quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais bien, elle m'a répondu que TU étais l'homme de sa vie. T'as quoi à dire, là?

– Hummm… qu'elle a du goût? Tu veux que je réponde quoi, tu la veux, arrange-toi pour qu'elle te veuille aussi!

– Va chier, Malfoy!!

– C'est ça, c'est ça…

J'aurais eu plein de trucs à répondre à ça… Mais on n'est plus en deuxième année, tout de même! Alors, la discussion terminée, je retournai à mon dortoir. Une telle dispute de garderie, ça serait fini et oublié dès le lendemain… Mais c'était sans compter que Goyle, lui, avait encore six ans dans sa tête.

«»

Le lendemain, donc, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Goyle était toujours très en colère contre moi.

Je décidai donc, puisque Goyle était complètement bouché, de parler à Pansy directement. Malheureusement pour moi, elle fût distante toute la journée, se sauvant presque dès que la cloche sonnait la fin des cours. Étrangement, Goyle, lui, ne se sauvait pas. Mais son regard disait tout. Pansy avait-elle peur de Goyle? Si oui, elle était encore plus faible que je pensais!

J'eus finalement une chance de la prendre à part le soir venu. Elle était assise à côté d'une bande de 3e année qui jouaient au Mississipi (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, c'est un genre de hockey sur table version « gossé dans le bois »).

– Tu fais quoi, là? Lui demandai-je. T'essaies de me rendre jaloux?

– Je sais pas… Tu crois que j'aurais des chances que ça marche?

Je souris devant ce regard suppliant. JAMAIS.

– Aucune, non, répondis-je même si c'était cruel. Sortons, tu veux?

Je l'amenai dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Écoute, Pansy, t'es une chic fille, mais toi et moi, ça marchera jamais…

– Mais pourquoi, Draco? Pourquoi?

– Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est simple, non?

– Mais je suis prête à tout pour toi!

– Je sais, ça, mais cet amour tu devrais plutôt l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais pas moi… Goyle? Il est sympa, non?

– Oui, c'est sûr… Mais il n'est pas toi…

Par la fenêtre de la porte, je vis Goyle approcher. Tant mieux. S'il nous voyait, il comprendrait que j'essayais de pousser Pansy dans ses bras. Mais encore une fois : c'était de Goyle que je parlais.

Je le vis devenir tout rouge. Ho la la… Ça irait mal. Après un rapide signe (que sa maman n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié) mettant en vedette son majeur, il sortit sa baguette.

– _Impéro!_

– Pansy, pousse-toi. Me fit-il dire.

– Heu… Pardon?

Sans répéter, je la poussai moi-même et sortit de la pièce.

Être sous l'effet de l'impérium procurait une sensation étrange. Même si je l'avais déjà vécu, il me semblait encore nouveau de devoir penser moi-même quand mon corps, lui, répondait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le plan de Goyle était évident de simplicité : il voulait se venger tout en étant sûr que Pansy ne voudrait plus de moi.

Il me fit marcher en direction de la Grande Salle. Frustrée d'avoir été bousculée de la sorte, Pansy me suivait, fulminante.

Au début, personne ne sembla remarquer mon entrée. La plupart des gens discutaient, mangeaient ou célébraient le début de la fin de semaine. J'avançai lentement. Les gens commençaient à me regarder (normal, quoi, je suis LE gars le plus sexy de l'école). Hermione me fixait (mais bon c'était devenu une habitude) et Weasley et Potter, eux, me dévisagèrent totalement avant de sortir de la Salle.

Goyle me fit sauter sur la table. Alors seulement, TOUT LE MONDE se tut. Tous voulaient savoir ce que j'allais faire… Et moi aussi. Je passai de la table des Poufsouffle à celle de Gryffondor et je levai mon bras dans les airs, à la manière de John Travolta dans _Saturday night fever. _Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je le commande :

– Envoyez la musique, les gars!

Au fond de la Salle, je vis Blaise, Goyle et Crabbe démarrer la musique. Les avait-il mis dans le coup? Les avait-il ensorcelés? Merde, qu'est-ce que je faisais à me poser ces questions, _like a virgin_ commençait!

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

Until I found you 

Oh mon dieu!! Mais c'était de ma bouche que sortaient tous ces mots!? Et cette voix!? Jamais je ne m'étais rendu compte à quel point de chantais mal, et je n'appréciais pas vraiment la façon dont je l'avais appris!

En revanche, Goyle avait eu la décence de me faire danser correctement. Ou plus juste serait l'expression : Comme un dieu.

Ma danse était au début très simple. Je ne faisais que balancer les hanches en suivant à peu près le rythme. Mais elle s'est vite changée en quelque chose de plus… aguichant. Je commençai à bouger plus intensément le bassin et aussi à me pencher pour caresser les cheveux des filles les plus proches, comme les chanteurs devant les fans en délire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sois complètement ridiculisé.

C'est alors que, peut-être pour me redonner du courage ou bien pour me prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'être aussi ridicules que moi, les gens dans la Salle se sont mis à me crier des cochonneries du genre : Met-la moi dans la bouche, j'suis sûr que tu baises encore mieux que mon frère, viens que je t'allaite…

En réponse à toutes ces insanités, je m'assis sur les genoux de Neville et commençai à jouer avec sa cravate de manière sexuellement provocante. Si sa petite sœur n'avait pas été en première année, je crois bien que Goyle m'aurait fait lui arracher la chemise et sa ceinture avant de (à partir de la, mes pensées sont trop explicites, c'est ça la censure!). Par chance, il ne l'a pas fait.

Il me fit plutôt rouler sur les tables, dans les tartes à la crème. Mais si j'avais su ce qui s'en venait, j'aurais été heureux pour les tartes, car oui, il me fit me rouler dans les boxer de Neville (il venait de les lancer sur la table, bien évidemment). Quand elles ont vu ça, les filles qui étaient assises proche du spectacle me lancèrent elles aussi leurs sous-vêtements. J'enfilai le soutient-gorge de Patil.

Je continuai à danser quelques secondes. Alors qu'au contraire j'étais complètement dépourvu de liberté, je me sentais enfin décontracté! Je réalisai alors qu'une personne dans la salle ne semblait pas s'amuser. Une personne qui n'avait rien crié, elle. Qui n'avait pas lancé son soutien-gorge. Qui n'avait pas chanté avec les back-vocals.

Hermione.

Je la saisis par la main et l'entraînai sur la table. Ma danse devint aussitôt plus provocante. Je me frottai lentement contre elle en la regardant de ce regard séducteur dont Goyle semblait m'avoir doté.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Ou plutôt : La musique continua, les gens continuèrent à crier et tout et tout… Sauf que le sort n'agissait plus. À croire que Goyle n'avait pas pu le tenir plus longtemps.

J'étais donc réellement libre. Libre de lâcher Hermione. Libre de sauter en bas de la table et de m'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Libre d'aller donner un bon coup de poing à Goyle.

Libre de me venger… autrement.

Après tout, ce que Goyle voulait, c'était me voir faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Présentement, il voulait probablement me voir sauter de la table, confus et gêné, peut-être même en pleurant. Je ne le ferais pas. J'allais rester sur cette table jusqu'à la fin de la chanson!

Tout dans ma tête se passa très rapidement. Danser. Continuer de danser. C'était de plus en plus difficile, vu que j'étais en réalité extrêmement mauvais danseur. Et les paroles!? Quelles étaient-elles? Je m'en souvenais à peine! Bon. Du calme. Une grande respiration. Je commençai par enlever le soutien-gorge.

La chanson se terminait bientôt et c'était tant mieux : mes mouvements de bras déchaînés commençaient à devenir douloureux. Je pouvais apercevoir Goyle, à l'arrière, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux de me voir ainsi danser sur la table _comme si j'aimais vraiment ça. _Puis, je me suis décidé dans une seconde : j'allais donner le coup de grâce.

À la toute dernière note, je me penchai et embrassai Hermione. Et pas besoin de préciser que je n'ai pas choisi la joue! Voilà qui fermerait le clapet de Pansy!

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, cependant, c'était la douceur de ses lèvres. Ni leur goût délicatement fruité (probablement dû au dessert qu'elle venait à peine de terminer). Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce baiser. Même si c'était avec… Granger!

De toute façon, je n'eus même pas à le faire; Granger me repoussa violemment avant de me frapper dans ma région intime, me lançant même au passage une tasse de bièraubeurre… Elle avait réussit à m'humilier, encore une fois. Mais pire encore. Elle m'avait complètement mêlé.

Comment avais-je bien pu aimer ce baiser?

Hermione avait profité de ce court moment pour s'enfuir, aussi me lançai-je à sa poursuite. Nous devions parler; au minimum, je devais m'excuser.

J'atteignais à peine le bord de la table quand Rogue décida d'y monter aussi, question de danser avec moi.

– Allez, mon beau… Fais-moi comme tu lui faisais… Allez…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous? Ils avaient bu de la potion d'allégresse, ou quoi?! De toute façon, quoi qu'eut été son plan, il n'avait réussi qu'à me faire perdre Hermione de vue.

Résumons donc la situation : J'étais en chicane contre Goyle, même Pansy ne voudrait sûrement plus me parler, je m'étais ridiculisé, j'étais entièrement couvert de crème et de bièraubeurre, j'avais les testicules en bouillie et je devais des excuses à celle qui m'avait servi d'ennemie durant sept ans. La seule façon de me changer les idées, c'était de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je n'en avais pas pris une depuis au moins trois jours et j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Il aurait été illogique d'aller comme ça dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, alors je suis sorti pour aller me laver dans les douches des vestiaires de quiddich. Ainsi, personne ne m'arrêterait pour me demander de danser, de chanter ou de signer des autographes.

À peine rendu au vestiaire, je passai ma robe par dessus ma tête et avançai presque nu vers les douches. J'enlevai mes boxers sans même prendre la peine de m'arrêter, en sautillant sur une jambe… Et j'arrivai face à face avec Ron Weasley, qui faisait pareil.

– Bordel!!

Il agrippa la seule serviette qu'il restait sur la tablette et couvrit sa nudité. Sans serviette et sans vêtements portables, je restai là sans rien faire. Après tout, on était deux gars, non?

– Mais merde! Qu'est-ce que tu foues ici, Malfoy!

– Je viens me laver, connard.

– Tout nu?

– Dis, tu te laves comment, toi?

– Ouais ben… rhabille-toi.

– Pas avec cette robe-là, c'est hors de question. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas honte de mon corps, moi.

– Moi non plus, tu sauras. C'est pas parce que je couche pas avec tout le monde que j'ai honte.

– Je couche peut-être avec beaucoup de filles, mais moi au moins j'ai pas à venir me satisfaire tout seul dans des douches de quiddich!

Touché.

Il me sauta dessus, envoyant balader la serviette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Seuls tous les deux, en plein corps à corps, j'avoue avoir été troublé. Pas parce qu'il était nu, mais plutôt parce que ce n'était pas le corps de Ron Weasley que j'aurais aimé avoir sous le mien, mais plutôt son corps… à elle.


	12. pOv Hermy: La vérité mise à nue

Vous en croyez toujours pas vos yeux? Et oui, encore un ajout de chapitre...C'est parce que nous vous aimons énormément...

Et aussi parce que nous visons moi et coccinelle al' 100 review! Et oui nous avons de l'ambition! Alors... nous croisons les doigts pour que si vous lisez ceci vous participiez a notre rêve et ajoutiez une petite review... 

Non mais, sans déconner, notre anniversaire la semaine prochaine ! pensez un peu à nous!

**Chapitre 11 – La vérité mise à nue**

Je revins dans ma chambre à grands pas et je ne pus cesser de remâcher mon indignation pendant tout le trajet. Je sentais remonter en moi la totalité des sentiments hostiles du souvenir de ce désastre monumental qui avait eut lieu au repas… 

Le souvenir du baisé volé que j'avais reçu l'espace d'un instant…

Des sensations étranges et confuses m'agitaient. En fait, les actions de Draco m'avaient troublée. Elles semblaient m'avoir dérangée au plus haut point.

Je remarquai alors que Ginny se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le visage crispé en un sourire. Je pouvais même percevoir de petits mouvements nerveux dans ses mains.

******_« Tu as vu ? »_** fut la seule phrase que je parviens à articuler. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu ajouter? Parler de mes doutes? Je n'avais pas envie de dire à voix haute tout ce qui se murmurait dans ma tête.

Ginny fit un mouvement de la tête pour approuver. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma, ne trouvant probablement pas les mots.

Elle inspira un bon coup puis dit :

– Qu'allons nous faire Hermione?

J'avais un mal de crâne tellement l'angoisse me perturbait . Je ne voyais qu'un seul point positif, Ginny m'appuyait toujours… Et ce, malgré qu'il ne restait plus que deux punitions à subir sur la liste. Je devais prendre alors la responsabilité de nos actions futures. Je devais choisir.

– D'abord, lui dis-je, nous ne parlons de ça à personne. Personne n'a aucune preuve contre nous alors…

– Preuve? Dit alors Ginny visiblement ulcéré, nous sommes alors coupable?

– Je … je ne sais pas! Je ne peux pas croire au hasard à ce point ! Et si la liste continue sa progression… Nous devons trouver soit Draco, soit ton frère… Et rapidement!

– Mon frère s'entraîne pour la coupe tous les soirs, une heure ou deux… Si nous nous dépêchons nous allons le trouver là bas.

– Alors allons-y.

Il nous prît à Ginny et à moi moins de dix minutes pour nous rendre au terrain de Quiddich. Rendues là-bas, nous ne vîmes aucun balai voler dans le ciel. Nous en conclûmes donc que, puisque nous ne l'avions pas croisé, Ron devait être dans les vestiaires. Nous avons alors pénétré dans les vestiaires pour garçon. La douche était en marche. Ginny se tourna alors vis à vis moi et prit la parole.

– On attend qu'il finisse ou..?

– Oui, oui…Nous ne sommes pas à se point pressées !

– Mais, imagine qu'ils soient ensemble là-dedans et que la vue de leurs corps leur donne envie de ..

– Bon…Pas de détail! Alors, si c'est le cas, tu vas vérifier?

– Moi? Pourquoi moi? Répondu Ginny mi choquée et mi amusée.

– Parce que c'est ton frère… Tu l'as probablement déjà vu nu…

– J'ai pris mon bain avec lui à cinq ans. Mais depuis sa jeunesse, il a perdu l'habitude de courir nu dans la maison! Et puis, je ne tiens pas à avoir un traumatisme! Alors, TU y vas.

– Non! Et puis, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée! Je suis sûre que tu es tellement curieuse que tu as envie d'entrer dans cette douche et voir ton frère nu!

– Discours tellement typique d'une fille unique!

Pendant notre « discussion », nous n'avons pas remarquer que le son de la douche s'était arrêté et que des bruit de pas se rapprochaient de nous.

– Oh, allez Ginny, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu « vois » ce genre de truc…

Puis, droit devant nous, un homme tronc. Non! Ce n'était pas un homme sans bras ni jambes qui se promène en chaise roulante. Non, un homme qui tient son pouvoir de séduction par son torse. Je ne pouvais retirer mes yeux de ce corps qui semblait m'avoir envoûtée. Pas trop de poils, des muscles juste ce qu'il faut. Pas un garçonnet… non! Il possédait un corps d'homme avec un H majuscule… Et une serviette permettait à notre imagination de s'enflammer sur le fait qu'il ne restait probablement plus de traces d'enfance sur cette création divine.

C'est à ce moment que mon esprit a décidé de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que le corps que j'avais choisi pour être mon futur mari et le père de mes futurs enfants était en réalité…

– Alors, les filles? Encore venu me mater? Vous ne vous êtes pas contentées du spectacle de tout à l'heure?

Celui de Draco Malfoy… Mon corps de rêve appartenait à un blond platine qui connaissait trop à mon goût les paroles de la « material girl ».

J'ai perdu tout ce qui pouvait être vocabulaire… Tout ce qui me venait en bouche était le goût amer de la déception. Pourquoi les beaux garçons avaient toujours des vices de fabrications!?

– Nous venions voir mon frère, connard , répliqua Ginny qui elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir été mystifiée par l'homme « enveloppé dans sa serviette » .

J'ai eu alors l'éclair de la révélation. J'étais venue voir pour Ron…Et je tombais sur Draco nu, (ou pratiquement). Ça ne pouvait pas être du hasard. Il s'était passé des choses…

– Au moins tu as pris ta douche après avoir couché avec lui …

Ginny et Draco se sont mis à me fixer, la bouche ouverte, comme si j'étais une alien venue de la planète des singes… Moi je me suis dépêchée de mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour empêcher d'autres pensées du genre d'en sortir. J'avais vraiment dit ce que j'avais pensé?? Non, attendez, j'avais vraiment pensé ce que j'avis dit? Est ce que c'était la crainte de voir la liste se réaliser qui me faisait dire ce genre de choses, ou c'était simplement que j'étais une petite vicieuse curieuse?

Draco sembla déglutir, et me fixa dans les yeux avec un regard perdu. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leur maximum. Il dit alors, dans un chuchotement :

– C'est quoi cette histoire?

Je commençais à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas à faire comme si on ne savait pas. On savait tout.

– Bon, allez Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… nous savons tout! Et quand je dis tout…Je pense à Ron et à ce que vous avez fait ici.

– J'étais sure que j'avais un frère homosexuel! Bon, moi j'aurais gagé sur Percy, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée, dit alors Ginny un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez là? Je n'ai pas fait ce que vous pensez! Je n'ai pas eu ce type de… rapport avec Weasley! Et le point le plus important, Je ne suis PAS attiré par les hommes. Je l'ai croisé ici, on s'est insultés et même un peu injuriés, un peu battu, mais rien de plus. Mais, qu'avez vous vu pour croire ce type de choses?

Je le fixai alors directement dans les yeux. Comme pour déceler le mensonge dans son regard. Peut-être pour y trouver une preuve qu'il pouvait me dire la vérité. Je n'avais pas envie d'y croire. Et, je crois que ce n'était plus entièrement en lien avec la liste.

Je décidai alors d'y aller avec honnêteté.

– Et bien, pour être franche, on savait que Ron allait venir ici… Alors, je crois que j'ai eu une sorte de… intuition. Et en plus, cela aurait expliqué le baiser. Voulant prouver au monde et à toi même que tu avais une forme de virilité bien à toi.

Bon, ce n'était pas réellement la réalité. Mais, je crois que ça aurait été une erreur de lui dire que les derniers jours d'enfers qu'il avait vécus était probablement ma responsabilité.

Une erreur parce qu'il avait sa baguette trop près de lui et qu'il devait connaître le sort Avada kadavra avant même de savoir marcher.

– Tu te trompes! J'avoue que Weasley est venu ici…Mais, jamais nous n'avons…

Draco sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que sa serviette avait glissé au sol.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais que Draco et Ginny ne l'entendent. Je ne pus empêcher ma bouche de s'ouvrir sous le choc. Le bruit des gloussements de Ginny permit probablement à Malfoy de récupérer en un éclair toute sa lucidité. Il se pencha rapidement pour récupérer sa serviette, mais glissa sur le carrelage mouillé. Et la chute semblait inévitable. Et puisqu'il était près de la porte ornée de petits centaures en or, une de leur flèche lui serait arrivée directement dans l'œil s'il avait fallu qu'elle tombe. Alors, en moins de deux secondes je lançais non seulement un sort pour éviter sa chute mais aussi pour que Draco récupère au plus vite sa serviette.

Possiblement conscient des regards qui était posé sur lui, Draco donna l'impression de tenter de se maîtriser.

Me regardant directement dans les yeux, il dit des paroles que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre venant de sa bouche :

– Merci Hermione. Bien…Je vais aller me changer je crois…

– Non, mais, c'est elle qui te remercie, dit alors Ginny et acheva sa phrase en un rire. Mes colocataires de chambre ne me croiront jamais!

Ginny se mit alors à rire à un tel point que nous dûmes quitter le vestiaire. Nous avions vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir là-bas de toute façon. Même si, tous ce qu'il y avait à avoir là-bas, nous semblait très …

– Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait faire compétition à un cheval, Hermione…Ou bien, au moins un poney!

À cet instant, j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour être une pouliche.

Le lendemain, je me levai d'excellente humeur. Les actions de la liste devaient être un résultat de mon imagination… Puisque les arguments qu'avait donnés Draco m'avaient convaincue. Ron et lui étaient des opposés. Jamais ils n'auraient pu trouver quelque chose de valable l'un dans l'autre.

Je me rendis dans la grande salle, ensuite, pour prendre mon déjeuner. Et étrangement, je n'étais pas la seule à être excellente humeur ce matin-là. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était électrique. À toutes les tables tout le monde était souriant et détendu. Cela amenait un vent de fraîcheur dans la pièce.

Je m'installai seule au bout de la table des Gryffondor, le temps de sortir de ma somnolence. De tout façon ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Ginny ne se trouvaient à la grande salle. Je pourrais donc profiter de ce moment de solitude pour m'avancer dans mon devoir de potion. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le faire.

Je sortis alors plume et parchemin. C'est alors que je vis Ron arriver en compagnie de Ginny. À ce moment, tout le monde se mit à crier et à se lever pour applaudir. Par tout le monde, je veux dire toutes les tables à l'exception des Serpentards. Certains sifflaient Ron, d'autres frappaient sur la table des rythmes aléatoires. Ron avait le visage écarlate de quelqu'un de furieux et je ne sais pourquoi, je n'aimais pas ça.

Je demandai alors à Dean, qui se trouvait passablement près de moi, pourquoi tout le monde applaudissait Ron. Un grand sourire dans son visage, il me donna un journal. Il s'agissait de _l'hebdomadaire rat, con et tard_. Un de ces journaux de la pire espèce, qui utilisent tous les moyens les plus bas de gamme pour trouver des histoires juteuses pour leur feuille de chou à la noix.

Et là, me sautant au visage, une photo. Juste à coté de l'article « Baby Spice est une sorcière, révélation exclusive», on voyait une photo de Ron et Draco en sueurs, dans des positions assez explicite. Le titre de l'article était : « Les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard, leur relation caché »

Puis, Ron asséna un coup de poing à Colin Crivey. Comme ça, sans explication. Et comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, il le jeta de l'autre coté de la table avec force. Il aurait sans doute été le rejoindre pour le frapper encore plus si ce n'avait été de Ginny qui le retenait de toute ses forces.

Et Dean dit alors une phrase qui expliqua tout :

- J'avoue que j'aurais eu la même réaction si quelqu'un avait pris des photos de moi comme ça en train de baiser Malfoy…

**_Alternative 9 :_**_ Montrer à tous des images de Draco et Ron dans des positions si peu banales qu'elles feraient rougir Mrs Weasley. Et nus. _

**_Pourquoi?_**_ : Parce que je hais Draco, bien entendu, et parce que Ron croit ses histoires! _

**_Comment?_**_ : Peinture, banderole, télévision moldue, je m'en foue. Faut les voir! _

L'avant dernière épreuve était passée. Je murmurai pour moi-même, effrayée :

**_Alternative 10_**_ : QU'IL MEURRE, ENFIN! _

**_Pourquoi?_**_ : Parce que je ne peux plus supporter son air hautain! _

**_Comment ?:_**_ C'est pas important, tant que je n'aie plus à subir ce personnage infâme qu'il adore être! _

Maintenant Draco Malfoy venait de signer son arrêt de mort.


	13. pOv Draco: Toutes mes pensées vers toi

**Oh la la... Ça sent la fin, malheureusement.**

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, donc l'avant dernier post. N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVENIR LIRE L'ÉPILOGUE! Voici donc le point de vue de Draco, écrit par Coccinelle-albinos mais ça vous avez fini par le comprendre lol.

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment génial de votre part, on va peut-être atteindre ce 100 reviews tant convoité, et même plus! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Toutes mes pensées pour toi. La dernière aussi. **

Weasley était adossé au mur du fond, alors que j'étais dos à la porte d'une cabine de douches. On se regardait.

– Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris, hein? lui demandai-je.

– T'entends quoi par là? T'es pas fier de ton coup? T'as fait couler le sang d'un impur.

C'était vrai. Je voyais bien sa lèvre gonflée et son nez qui saignait. Je baissai les yeux. QUOI? Je _relevai_ les yeux! Je demeure un Malfoy! C'est fier, un Malfoy!

Malgré tout, j'étais pris d'une pensée étrange : qu'allait-_elle_ penser de la situation?

– Écoute mec, j'aurais pas dû te frapper.

– T'as dit quoi, là? T'es en train de prendre pitié? Si j'avais pas la lèvre éclatée, je te cracherais au visage.

Bordel! Aussi bien arrêter d'essayer de m'excuser… j'empirais tout. De toute façon il était déjà debout. Comment faire pour qu'il n'aille pas me détruire aux yeux d'Hermione? HUM! Je veux dire : aux yeux de la gent féminine entière! Ça voit grand, un Malfoy.

– Écoute, mec… Je suis certain que t'as pas envie d'expliquer comment tu t'es fait casser la gueule…

Je pris par terre ses vêtements secs et les lui tendis. Mais bordel j'en devenais presque sympathique!

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin?

Je levai subtilement le bout de ma baguette et chuchotai une formule de guérison apprise de mon père.

– Aucune idée. Mais vas-t-en avant que ne me reprenne l'envie de te démolir la face. J'suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Weasley. PARS.

Calmement, Weasley marcha vers la sortie. De mon côté, puisque j'étais toujours plein de crème fouettée et d'un peu de sang séché, la douche devenait urgente. L'esprit en feu, je sautai sous l'eau chaude et y restai un très long moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi?

Fort probablement, les nombreuses épreuves auxquelles j'avais fait face ces derniers jours avaient affecté mon mental de snob. Il devait bien y avoir vingt minutes que j'étais sous la douche quand j'entendis des voix. Ce n'était pas très clair, mais on aurait dit des voix de femmes! Ici? Dans la douche des garçons?

« S'il vous plaît, faites que ça ne soit pas des fans de la Grande Salle… C'est que j'ai déjà été humiliée pour l'année entière, là… Alors je passe mon tour » pensai-je en tournant le robinet de douche pour ne pas me faire entendre.

– …je suis sûre que tu es tellement curieuse que tu as envie d'entrer dans cette douche…

Granger? Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans les vestiaires de Quiddich… pour garçons? Décidément, elle était vraiment partout, ces jours-ci. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…Et si elle était juste venue pour se moquer de moi? Ou si elle était avec un autre gars venu me casser la gueule pour l'avoir embrassée? Un autre gars… Un autre que moi…

Je sorti de la cabine de douches : je devais savoir. J'attrapai une serviette propre (ces elfes de maison étaient vraiment merveilleux) et l'attachai à ma taille. C'était bien elle… avec la jeune Weasley. Elles venaient sans doute à cause de son frère.

Granger me fixait, mais pas le visage, non. Elle regardait mon torse. Je reconnaissais ces yeux que faisaient les autres femmes aux moments intimes que je leur offrais, mais avec plus d'éclat, plus de délicatesse, plus de… plus de rien! Je secouai un peu la tête comme pour brasser les idées, j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil.

– Alors, les filles? Encore venu me mater? Vous ne vous êtes pas contentées du spectacle de tout à l'heure?

– Nous venions voir mon frère, connard, répliqua Ginette la roussette.

J'aurais préféré que Granger soit seule. N'empêche qu'après un commentaire du genre :

– Au moins tu as pris ta douche après avoir couché avec lui…

…je me demandais bien pourquoi je l'avais voulu. Elle pensait vraiment que je me faisais Weasley? Non mais … Une personne de sexe masculin, de la maison de Gryffondor, copain-copain avec Dumby, de sang impur et en plus ROUX?! Jamais! Même pas sa sœur, et vlan! Mais quand même… elle croyait vraiment que c'était pourquoi j'étais parti de la Grande Salle? Alors que pensait-elle du baiser?!

– C'est quoi cette histoire?

Elle avait l'air impatiente. Mais quoi, je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait! Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air de savoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas, décidément.

– Bon, allez Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… nous savons tout! Et quand je dis tout… Je pense à Ron et à ce que vous avez fait ici, qu'elle me réplique en pleine face.

?!!?, que je me dis. Non mais c'était quoi ce foutu bordel? Et Weasley qui parlait de son frère homo, et HEIN? J'avais beau leur dire que ce n'était pas _ça_, elles ne semblaient pas prêtes à le croire. On s'était battus, j'étais certain que ma maman aurait été très fâchée de tout cela, mais je n'avais pas couché avec lui!

Granger se mit à expliquer leur point de vue à elles…

– … tu avais une forme de virilité bien à toi.

« Oh, oui. Si tu savais, ma belle. Elles en redemandent toutes… », pensai-je. Sauf que depuis un moment, _moi_ je ne les redemandais plus.

– Tu te trompes! lui lançai-je, un peu en colère contre les dieux. J'avoue que Weasley est venu ici, mais jamais nous n'avons…

C'est le moment exact que ma serviette choisit pour prouver la loi de la gravité. Elle s'éloigna donc tout bonnement de ma taille et se posa au sol, laissant à la vue de tous, ma masculinité.

Tout s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'est rallumé. Je me penchai rapidement pour attraper ma serviette, mais glissai sur les dalles du plancher. J'allais tomber quand je senti une force invisible me retenir, m'empêchant ainsi de me retrouver complètement allongé sur le sol, nu. Une fois debout et ayant retrouvé ma serviette, je remarquai qu'Hermione avait levé sa baguette vers moi. C'était donc elle, cette mystérieuse force?

Je la regardai. Si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, elle n'aurait sans doute rien dit. Elle m'aurait simplement aidé en silence. Combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà fait?

– Merci Hermione. Bien…Je vais aller me changer je crois…

La petite rousse parla encore mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je me retournai et allai m'habiller, avant de retourner me coucher, même si ça n'était pas encore l'heure, d'humeur maussade. Les journées me paraissaient toutes de plus en plus longues…

À mon réveil le lendemain, j'étais méconnaissable. Ceux qui m'avait vu prendre la direction du lit très tôt la veille se demandaient s'ils avaient devant eux le même homme : j'étais surexcité.

J'étais devenu la boule d'énergie la plus dérangeante qui puisse exister. Après avoir sauté du lit que je laissai défait dans ma hâte, je courus les escaliers et traversai la salle commune à une vitesse impressionnante.

Je savais.

Tout s'était illuminé dans mon esprit. J'avais rêvé de Poudlard. J'avais rêvé de mes malheurs. J'avais rêvé d'_elle_. Depuis le départ je sentais qu'elle était reliée à cette histoire : désormais j'en avais la certitude.

Où pouvait-elle être? Dortoir? Grande Salle? Non. Il faisait beau soleil. Elle était dehors, c'était certain.

Je sortis à la course pour la retrouver, bousculant au passage certains étudiants. Je ne la voyais pas…

Énervé, je rentrai et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. Zabbini y était. Voyant mon air troublé, il me lança :

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin? T'as bu dans un café de prof?

Heu… Hein?

– Non… Pourquoi? répondis-je agacé.

– La rumeur circule que Rogue aurait reçu il y a quelques jours une boîte contenant une potion d'exhibition. S'il s'est amusé à en verser dans le café matinal des professeurs, ça expliquerait bien leur comportement quelque peu… démonstratif.

Hein? La boîte que j'avais apportée à Rogue de la part de mon père, ça? Mais bon dieu, on s'en foutait de ça! Je devais retrouver Granger pour que ces affreuses épreuves cessent!

– Oui, sûrement ça, Blaise… Écoute je suis occupé, là.

– Je peux t'aider, peut-être, me proposa-t-il.

– Je cherche quelqu'un, Hermione Granger.

Il se tut. Complétement. Bordel, il comprenait pas que j'étais pressé? J'allais peut-être mourir dans la prochaine heure, ou bien me faire mordre par un serpent oriental, ou bien être frappé par la foudre, ou bien mourir d'une morsure de serpent oriental sous la foudre!

Ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

– Si tu peux pas m'aider, tant pis!

– Elle est dehors… Je l'ai croisée il y a peut-être une heure.

Dehors? Mais je venais de là!

– T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt, connard… ajoutai-je très bas.

– T'as dit quoi, là?

– La ferme, Zabbini.

– C'est pas moi, le connard. J'te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui cherches la petite Gryffondor je-sais-tout, en ce moment.

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'écouter. N'entendant qu'à peine sa dernière remarque, je sorti de la Grande Salle et me dirigeai tout droit vers le parc. Si je n'avais pas vu Hermione tout de suite, c'était qu'elle était sûrement à l'arrière du château; personne n'allait aller la déranger là.

Zabbini me suivait. Quel con! J'ai pas besoin qu'il me colle aux basquets, celui-là! Surtout pas en ce moment!

– … de con, j'vais t'en faire, moi, espèce de…

Je la vis enfin. Assise par terre, accotée contre l'arbre, calme.

Je devais lui parler. Seul à seul. Je fis volte-face.

– Blaise, s'il te plait, vas-t-en.

– Attend, là. En plus de pas m'écouter et de m'insulter comme un con, tu te permets de me donner des ordres?

– Je te donne pas d'ordres! J'aimerais simplement être seul avec elle, voilà tout!

– Tu fais honte à ton sang, Malfoy. Tu me dégoûtes!

– Tu me laisses pas le choix, Zabbiny…

Je levai ma baguette vers lui. Au loin, je voyais qu'Hermione avait le regard posé sur nous. Je devais lui parler. Je devais comprendre!

Je la vis se lever et se précipiter vers nous. Elle avait l'air horrifié. Je reposai mon regard vivement sur Blaise pour me retrouver face à sa baguette levée. Il prononça ces mots :

– Voilà comment agit un véritable Serpentard quand on le provoque.

Il prononça son sort. Je m'effondrai de tout mon long. La suite, je le crains, ce n'est pas moi qui la raconterai.

* * *

Ha... Je suis sûre que vous voulez cet épilogue, non? Vous connaissez le prix :P


	14. Épilogue

**Bonjour!  
Nous voilà déjà ( déjà étant relatif, puisque le 5e tome venait de sortir quand on a commencé cette fic) à la fin de cette aventure **

**Pour nous, c'est comme un petit deuil, mais nous vous remercions pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews! Vous nous avez aidé à réaliser un rêve de longtemps, et on espère vos reviews par rapport à la fin définitive de l'histoire! Mais bon assez de blabla! Voici l'épilogue! **

**PS: Pour ceux qui en voudraient encore plus de nous, on vous invite à lire le reste de notre matériel à deux, ou bien à visiter notre site de fanfictions-défis sur www . 1001defishp. blogspot. com, où vous trouverez d'autres de nos folies! (retranscrivez l'adresse à la main en recollant les points, ne voulait pas l'afficher sinon)

* * *

**

**Épilogue**

pOv Hermione

La semaine se terminait.

Je me trouvais dans le jardin du château.

Toute seule.

Tout était silencieux. Comme si le jardin savait déjà que ce matin-là, ou avec un peu de « chance », cet après-midi-là, l'impensable arriverait. Draco Malfoy disparaîtrait. Et tout ça par ma faute.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec mes remords.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Les tortures que Draco avait endurées jour après jour, heure après heure semblaient s'agrandir de jour en jour. Au départ, cela était chouette. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les supplices, je semblais les partager. Je me sentais atrocement mal et je ne pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi. Après tout, j'avais écrit cette liste. Je l'avais probablement désirée. Mais maintenant, la seule chose que je désirais était que mon cœur arrête de cogner dans ma poitrine. Je pensais que si je fermais assez longtemps les yeux, je me réveillerais pour réaliser que tout cela était un cauchemar. Mais, mon manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente me prouvait que j'étais bien ici. Que c'était bien réel.

J'avais l'impression que ma tête perdait les pédales… ou plutôt c'était une autre chose qui perdait les pédales…

J'avais passé la nuit dans le jardin. Non pas à pleurer. Enfin, pas uniquement pleurer! J'évitais de croiser les autres. Être ici. Seule. Réfléchir. Mes pensées arrivaient trop rapidement dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre moi même. Je me contentais de regarder mes pieds. Les frapper ensemble. Il sont beaux mes souliers noirs…

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi, la brunette?

Qui pouvait bien être dehors si tôt? Je levai mon regard vers le haut avec lenteur. Il s'agissait de mon « ex » serpentard : Blaise. Sans me demander quoi que ce soit, il s'assit près de moi.

– J'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien.

Blaise me regardait avec un visage doux, lumineux de bonté, mais pourtant terne et sans charme. Je ne pouvais supporter la comparaison entre lui et la personne donc j'avais passé la nuit à penser. À penser à sa mort.

– Tu peux me parler Blaise, si ça te fait plaisir.

Je regardais son T-shirt. De peur que pendant la nuit, il avait appris à lire dans la tête des gens. Ne se rendant pas compte, il commença à parler.

– Putain, oui putain. J'y pense depuis un moment. Tu as beaucoup de défauts. Tu n'as pas le sang pur. Tu es de la bande de papy Dumby. Et j'en passe. Mais je t'aime bien. Et je me disais que : On pourrait peut-être avoir une véritable liaison. Cachée. Évidemment. On ferais pas mieux que les autres, mais, on ne serrait pas pire non plus niveau relation. On n'a rien à perdre.

Rien à perdre. Peut-être avait-il raison.

– Et puis, continua Zabini, on s'aime bien tout les deux non?

– Tu as raison Blaise, je t'aime bien. Dis-je sans réfléchir. Mais… C'est tout. Tu n'es pas … Je suis désolé.

Je me remis à fixer mes chaussures. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à croiser son regard. Un long silence suivi où Blaise me fixait. Je ne le sentais pas triste. Il y eu un soupir puis sa réponse :

– Bien alors… J'imagine que c'est ce qui sera le mieux. On se voit plus tard alors?

Il me laissa là. Encore à penser. C'était une très belle journée, pleine de gaieté, mais pour moi, c'étais la plus interminable des journées. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je sortis de mon songe éveillé lorsque j'entendis deux voix.

– Blaise, s'il te plait, vas-t-en.

– Attend, là. En plus de pas m'écouter et de m'insulter comme un con, tu te permets de me donner des ordres?

C'était Blaise. Et Draco. C'était Draco! Il était encore vivant.

– Je te donne pas d'ordres! J'aimerais simplement être seul avec elle, voilà tout!

– Tu fais honte à ton sang, Malfoy. Tu me dégoûtes!

– Toi même tu es sortie avec elle! Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon de sang pur!

– C'est vrai, je suis sorti avec elle, et j'ai rompu! J'ai essayé, Malfoy. Et j'ai appris à mes dépens que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard... Ça ne se mélange simplement pas.

– Tu me laisses pas le choix, Zabbiny…

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Non. Cette fois-ci j'allais intervenir. Je me levai. Je voulu courir mais mes jambe étaient bloquées. Puis les yeux de Malfoy croisèrent les miens. Zabini Frappa. Draco était sur le sol. Voilà. C'était fini.

Aucun mot ne pu sortir de ma bouche, qu'un hurlement! Un long hurlement qui me brûlait la gorge. Je me ruai sur Blaise et le frappai avec mes poings. C'est tout ce dont je me sentais assez forte pour faire.

Puisque tout était fini.

pOv Draco

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis pas le plafond du dortoir. Je ne vis même pas celui de l'infirmerie. Non, en ouvrant mes yeux, je vis les siens, fermés.

Granger était penchée au-dessus de moi, et pleurait. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais horriblement mal au crâne, et mon bras gauche était resté coincé sous mon corps étendu. Un bataillon de fourmis s'y promenait…

Il faut dire que j'avais aussi des fourmis dans la tête, on aurait dit, tellement tout était confus. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, ni même à bouger. La lumière du soleil était beaucoup trop forte. Que venait-il de se produire?

Je pus émettre un très faible gémissement, que Granger ne capta pas sous ses pleurs. Ou bien peut-être que j'étais mort? Je n'avais pas entendu le sort lancé par Zabbiny, on ne pouvait exclure aucune possibilité.

– Oh, Draco! Je suis tellement désolée! Tellement désolée de t'avoir haïs au point de souhaiter ta mort… Maintenant que c'est là, je me demande comment j'ai réellement pu demander chose pareille. Tu m'as appris à me défendre et à m'affirmer dès le départ, avec tes remarques.

Ainsi elle avait réellement désiré ma mort? Woa. Même moi je n'avais jamais pensé à un tel sort pour elle. Mais quand j'y pense, peut-être que je l'avais quelque fois mérité. C'est quand on réalise combien on a fait mal qu'on accepte le besoin de s'améliorer.

Je pensais, j'essayais de faire mes mots se rendre à elle : je te pardonne… Garde-moi dans tes bras pour l'éternité, maintenant, et je te pardonne.

pOv Hermione

J'aurais vraiment souhaité qu'il m'entende dire ces mots. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir ne pas pleurer comme une bécasse. Mais j'étais là. À utiliser sa chemise comme un mouchoir. Cette fichue liste. Elle avait gâché ma vie.

Et apparemment, elle avait gâché la sienne aussi.

Blaise me regardait. Les yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong. Il me semblait à des milles d'ici. Je pris la liste dans mes mains. J'allais en faire des confettis. Je la coupai en milliers de milliards de morceaux. Jusqu'au moment où je ne pouvais plus déchirer le papier tellement ils étaient petits. Je me couchai la tête sur le ventre de Draco, en fermant les yeux. Lui chuchotant avec toute la tendresse que je pouvais offrir en ce moment difficile : je suis désolée. Après une dizaine de fois, j'eue l'impression qu'il respirait sous moi.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais y croire.

pOv Draco

Je la sentais pleurer. Je la voyais. Blaise était derrière moi, je sentais sa présence même sans le voir. Elle lui ordonna de partir, pleine de colère. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

– Draco? Ô mon dieu, Draco?!

Je gémis de nouveau, un peu plus fort. J'étais vivant. J'étais vraiment vivant.

– Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, me dit-elle.

Je la regardai. Il s'écoula plus d'une minute de silence avant que je ne puisse trouver la force de parler. Je lui dis, du ton le plus doux qui soit :

– Je te pardonne tout ce que tu as pu penser ou dire ou faire, Hermione.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Ces mots, si doux, adressés à elle par son prénom, sans mesquinerie aucune… C'était un moment qui ne semblait pas réel.

– Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, Draco, je reviens tout de suite.

– Non, reste! J'ai simplement envie d'être avec toi.

– Mais Draco, mais… mais… avec moi?

– Il s'est passé tellement de choses, dernièrement, tant sur mon corps que dans ma tête. Je pense avoir grandi. Je ne me reconnais plus, c'est comme si une partie de moi était morte ce matin et tout est devenu clair : je devais absolument te parler, et t'avouer que j'avais découvert quelque chose.

– Quoi donc? La liste? Elle est en miettes, Draco, je jure ne plus jamais r…

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette liste et honnêtement, ça m'était égal. Je l'avertis :

– Tu ne devrais pas me couper dans ce qui s'annonce être le moment de plus romantique de ta vie.

Elle rougit.

– La vérité, repris-je, c'est que… Je crois que je vous aime, mademoiselle Granger.

Elle tourna sa tête. Elle était tellement près qu'elle n'eut même pas à se pencher pour m'embrasser. Je sentais ses larmes contre mes joues. Ses larmes de joie, je le crois bien.

Le soleil montait dans le ciel, les étudiants sortaient du château dans le vacarme habituel... Dumbledore parlait de côtelettes... Mes malheurs étaient finis.

Tout cela avait commencé avec Hermione, tout cela se terminait avec elle.


End file.
